Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure
by animaladventures1314
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and the gang are back in this exciting adventure in which they time-travel once again, this time to the ancient Jurassic! They're mission is to explore Jurassic Danville and find out about the different species of plants, geography and animals, including dinosaurs. As always, Perry the platypus must stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from carrying out his evil plan.
1. A Grant Idea

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 1: A Grand Idea**

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you like dinosaurs and the Phineas and Ferb show, then you probably will enjoy this story. It isn't going to be as long as my other fanfiction that I recently finished, but it should still be pretty cool. In this story, expect most of the main characters from the show and a load of cool dinosaurs! I hope you guys all like this first chapter. Please enjoy!**

**PS. Before we get started, I must say: please be nice when posting reviews; that is, no profanities or other uses of foul language and just don't be mean. Though I'll take constructive criticism if it is presented to me nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

"And this leads us to the most terrifying dinosaur of all," the narrator on television said, "_Tyrannosaurus rex_."

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were in the living room sitting on the couch watching a documentary on dinosaurs. It was a beautiful day outside – the sky was blue and cloudless and the temperature was nice – but after yesterday's event, the two step-brothers were taking it easy today.

The _Tyrannosaurus_ on screen opened its jaws and emitted a loud bellow. Phineas snapped his fingers. "Hey, I remember that guy!" Phineas said. "Seems like just yesterday we fixed that time machine in the museum. Glad we didn't get eaten by that T. rex. Hey, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head. As usual, Ferb wasn't saying much. He normally liked to stick to his seldom-speaking-words-of-wisdom; in other words, he didn't speak often, but when he did, it was often profound. Today was no different.

As the T. rex rampaged around on screen, Phineas noticed their pet platypus, Perry, walk over to them before hopping on the couch to sit down.

"Oh hey, Perry," Phineas said, patting Perry on the head.

Perry chattered.

The narrator on television continued, "_Tyrannosaurus rex_ was one of the largest carnivores ever to walk the earth, and the largest ever in North America. It grew some 13 meters from nose to tail, stood 20 feet tall and weighed five to seven tons in weight. It was a monstrous animal." The T. rex on screen walked to the edge of a forest where it saw a herd of duck-billed dinosaurs – or hadrosaurs – grazing. Seeing this, the dinosaur slowly stalked its next meal. "Based on studies of T. rex's thermoregulation, it appears that they had to eat–"

"You know, Ferb," Phineas began, "I just noticed something. T. rex sure gets a lot of attention, and it _is_ a cool dinosaur and all, but there are so many other cool ones out there too that few people ever get a chance to learn about. I mean, look at this."

Phineas changed the channel and a T. rex appeared, roaring at the top of its lungs; next channel – a T. rex was rushing out of a jungle before snagging a helpless ornithomimid, or ostrich-like dinosaur, in its jaws and shaking it around like a rag doll; next channel – a scene of T. rex on its back, lunging King Kong into the air with his legs; next channel – a black-and-white movie showed a T. rex attacking a large _Triceratops_; next channel – a T. rex was rampaging off a cargo ship and charging into San Diego; next channel – the screen portrayed a _Tyrannosaurus_ dancing around in the streets of New York City during the Thanksgiving Day Parade . . . the list went on and on!

"Wouldn't it be cool if some of these television shows and movies showed off some dinosaurs other than T. rex . . ." Phineas paused, "or better yet, it might be better if we saw the dinosaurs in the flesh . . ." Inside his head, Phineas was contemplating his next plan . . . his next grand idea. "Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna to do today!" Ferb looked away from the TV and toward his stepbrother. "We can travel back in time again and explore the world of dinosaurs! Kind of like the first time we went back in time, but this time we'll go to a different Mesozoic habitat. _AND_ we can document the animals and plant species we find, perhaps in some sort of photo journal. That's one thing we didn't do last time – we went back in time and didn't even take pictures or video footage. This time we can do that! What do you say, Ferb?"

Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Great, then let's get a move on! Let's go over to the Danville Museum of Natural History and check out the time machine. Hopefully it's still working since we last used it. That sound cool, Perry?"

"Grrr," Perry chattered.

With that, the two boys left the couch and headed out of the living room, followed by Perry. They passed Lawrence, their father on the way out.

"Hello, boys," Lawrence said. "Are you guys using the TV?"

"Not anymore," Phineas said. "We're going outside. Catch you later, Dad."

Lawrence shrugged. "Alright then." He sat on the couch and began flipping through channels until he found a channel with the same program Phineas and Ferb were watching about T. rex. "A goody, the dinosaur special I was watching last week is back on!" he said.

* * *

Phineas whistled a tune to himself as he rummaged through some boxes in the garage. Ferb was piling tools in his toolbox neatly. Once packed up, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his bag. Phineas looked at his stepbrother and did the same with his bag. He put a safari hat on top of his head. "Here's your hat, Ferb," he said. Ferb took the hat from Phineas and placed it on his head. "This time we're a little more prepared."

Their Mom, Linda, came into the garage. "Oh don't you two look cute," she said.

"Hi, Mom!" Phineas said. Then he noticed his mother had freshly baked bread on a plate in her hands. "What are you doing today?"

"I'll be going to over to Vivian's later for cards," Linda said, "right after the pie I was baking is finished rising. What are you two up to today?"

"We're going to go back in time and check out some dinosaurs!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Such active imaginations," Linda said to herself. "Alright then, just make sure you don't bring mud into the house. I just cleaned the floor."

"No problem, Mom." Linda went back inside and Phineas said, "Wait a minute, we need the blueprints for the time machine."

He quickly went into a drawer filled with old blueprints for different inventions. "Let's see . . . the roller coaster, we should do that again Ferb . . . the rainbow-inator . . ."

"Hi, Phineas!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said as she rounded the corner. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hi, Isabella," Phineas answered. "We're going to the Danville Museum to go back in time to see some dinosaurs again."

"Didn't we already do that?"

"Sure, but this time it's different. We're going to be like real scientists: we're going to make a bunch of scientific observations, take pictures to fill up our photo journal and . . . well, we're going to be looking at some dinosaurs other than T. rex. I mean, we don't want to–"

Isabella giggled. "– get the time machine broken again?"

Phineas grinned. "That wasn't what I was going to say, but sure. Hate to have that happen again. So you comin'?"

"You bet I am! I'll go get the other Fireside Girls and we'll see you at the museum."

"Alright, Phineas. Should I notify Baljeet, Baljeet and Buford?"

"Sure."

* * *

Phineas, Ferb (who was holding Perry), Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Isabella and the Fireside Girls: Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie and Milly walked up the steps leading into the Danville Museum of Natural History.

"Well gang, here we are," Phineas said.

Buford asked, "Why do all these big museums have the same name? The 'Museum of Natural History'."

"It is a status symbol, Buford. It lets people know the significance of the museum they are about to enter."

"Whatever."

Phineas glanced at all the different wings of the museum and almost went into the fossil department until he remembered that the time machine was actually in the section called _Gadgets Through the Ages_. "This way guys."

"So where are we going, again?" Buford asked.

"Buford," Isabella hissed. "Do you remember anything I told you earlier?"

"Sure, something about going back in time or something."

Isabella sighed. "You need to listen a little better, Buford. We're going to study some dinosaurs."

"Then shouldn't we be going to the fossil exhibit–?"

"_Real_ dinosaurs, Burford. Keep up."

"OK, that sounds more exciting."

"Fossils are exciting too you know, Buford," Baljeet said.

Just then, a guard approached the group. "Hello, kids," he said, "where you off to?"

"We're just heading over to _Gadgets Through the Ages_," Phineas answered. "We're going to use the time machine."

"Sorry, but that section of the museum is closed today. We're remodeling."

"Remodeling?" Irving said. "Why would you need to remodel? They're gadgets through the ages, they're not supposed to be updated."

"He is right," Baljeet agreed. "They are supposed to represent mankind's progression in how we've used certain–"

"Oh no," the guard said, "not that kind of remodeling. Just basic paint and stuff. It's going to be more . . . gadgety-themed."

"OK," Phineas said. "But you won't be removing any of the exhibits, right?"

"Nah. The _Gadgets Through the Ages_ just isn't suitable for guests yet."

Just then, a loud crash was heard from the _Gadgets Through the Ages_ part of the museum. "I'm OK!" someone cried.

"Anyway," the guard said, "is there anything I can help you guys with?"

"No, that's it," Phineas said. "Thanks anyway."

Not having any reason to stay in the museum, Phineas and the gang went back outside.

Phineas sighed. "Well that's a bummer."

"You know, we could just build a time machine," Milly offered.

"Hey! I know what else we're gonna to do today! We can still go back in time! Do we have any blueprints to make a time machine with the pieces we have at home?" Ferb shook his head. "Drat."

Isabella said, "Don't worry, Phineas. We have a section on how to construct a time portal in our Fireside Girl handbooks."

"Do you guys have everything in your handbooks?" Buford asked sarcastically.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to my house!" Phineas said.

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like this first chapter? I hope it lived up to all of your expectations. I can't wait to publish more chapters to this story! When I was trying to conceive an idea for a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, I couldn't help but notice how many times Phineas and Ferb and the gang have time-traveled: _twice_ in the entire show so far! They've gone to outer space quite a few times, but out of all the hundreds of episodes, they've only gone back in time twice, and only one of those times was backwards in time. I also noticed a lack of dinosaur-related Phineas and Ferb fanfictions on this website (if it wasn't already obvious, I'm a dinosaur-nut! Lol!). These two factors led me to write this story. Anyway, until chapter two is up, please make sure to follow, favorite and review on this story! R&r!**


	2. How to Build a Time Portal For Dummies

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 2: How to Build a Time Portal For Dummies**

**A/N: As the chapter title suggests, Phineas, Ferb and the others are going to start construction on their time portal, but I'm going to pull some other characters from the show into my story. I also decided to try a little something new with this chapter: I'm going to include a song. Well, not the song itself, but a link to the song on YouTube. The song was deleted from the episode "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension", so I figured why not add it to this story? Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz laughed at Candace's previous statement as they walked along the sidewalk leading to the Flynn-Fletcher house. They'd just come back from the mall with bag-loads of things, mostly clothes.

"You sure you've got all that Stacy?" Candace asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," Stacy quickly replied. Her bags looked as if they were going to burst at any second. "I just need to hurry and place this stuff in another bag at your house."

Candace shrugged and continued on her rant, "Anyways, did you see all the people that got in line the minute we checked out."

"You're telling me," Vanessa said. "I'm glad we already got our shopping done. Lines just don't work out for me."

Candace was about to reply when the sound of heavy-hammering stopped her head in her tracks. "Wait a minute . . ." she began. "I think I know what's going on in the backyard."

"Wait, what's going on?" Vanessa asked.

Not really hearing her, Candace stormed into the backyard with her shopping bags.

Vanessa turned to Jenny. "What's up with her?"

"Oh, her brother's are probably building something again."

"Building something?" As she hadn't spent that much time at Candace's place, Vanessa wasn't familiar with the day's usual cycle of activities.

"Pretty much everyday Phineas and Ferb build some giant contraption or invent something."

"And Candace is focused on trying to bust them," Stacy added. "She's been lose, but she's never busted them."

"It always somehow disappears before she's able to get Mom to see it."

Vanessa and Jenny continued toward the house, unknowingly leaving Stacy behind. "So," Vanessa said, "what kind of stuff do Phineas and Ferb typically build?"

Jenny said, "It depends on the day. Just the other day, they build a–"

Jenny and Vanessa failed to hear Stacy's plastic bags suddenly burst. Stacy looked beneath her at the clothes and other objects she just bought fall to the ground. She sighed.

"Nice," Stacy groaned.

* * *

"Alright, girls," Isabella said. "Turn to page 543 in your Fireside booklets and look at the section entitled _How to Build a Time Portal_."

"We should add building a time portal to the title sequence," Baljeet suggested.

"Meh," Buford started, "I'd rather give a monkey a shower."

The Fireside girls began quickly flipping their booklets to the appropriate section. Phineas went over to Isabella and looked inside the manual. "Yep, as I suspected. We have all the pieces necessary to construct a time portal."

"This is going to be so cool!" Irving exclaimed. "Can I manage the time portal control panel?"

"Sure, Irving. We'll let you see a dinosaur before we turn it off though."

At the moment, the backyard was littered with all sorts of differently shaped mechanical pieces and tools. However, near a section of the fence, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were putting some pieces they had laid out on the ground together into a large oval-shaped platform with two six-foot tall mechanical poles sticking out from the top set about 15 feet apart.

"I think this wire is supposed to go this way," Baljeet said.

"No, didn't you see the manual, twerp?" said Buford. "It's the other way around."

"PHINEAS! FERB!" Candace exclaimed as she came entered the backyard and sat her bags near the gate. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh hi, Candace," Phineas said, oblivious to the fact that she wanted to bust them. "We're building a time portal."

"A time portal?"

"Yeah, we are going back in time to do the first ever behavioral studies on all things within the order _dinosauria_," Baljeet said.

A brief silence.

"Uh . . . come again?" Candace asked.

"He means we're going to conduct studies on dinosaurs," Phineas translated.

"They're even going to make a photo journal!" Irving said. "I can't wait to add this to my Phineas and Ferb fanbook. They're actually going to let me manage the control panel!" Irving squealed with excitement.

Candace rolled her eyes at Irving's behavior.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows when she and Jenny reached the backyard. "Wow, this is a major operation, Phineas."

"Yes, yes it is."

Vanessa turned to Candace. "They do this everyday?"

"O-o-h yes," Candace said. "Everyday. And most days they build stuff larger than what they're building now. Most of what they do is beyond imaginable scale. It's either big or really, really weird. Like the time they built a roller coaster, or the time they built a rocket-ship, or that portal to Mars or . . . it's a long list. I just never understand how it _always_ vanishes before Mom shows up! There's only one way to explain it . . .

**( watch?v=vVCHE4VSmes)**

"Wow, sounds about as weird as my family."

Candace sighed. "Does every sister have to deal with this? No. Do I have to deal with this? Of course. You'd think I'd have better things to do and more important things to worry about. Every single day it's one thing after another. But do Mom and Dad see it? No. Do the boys get in trouble? No. And another thing–"

"You're just stressed," Jenny said, trying to calm her friend down. "Just take a moment and try to relax and–"

"I can't relax, Jenny. I just can't. I just get so frustrated. I get so close to busting Phineas and Ferb but Mom never sees it."

Vanessa smiled. "Tell me about it, sister."

"I didn't know you had brothers."

"No, not brothers. My Dad. He's always doing–"

A loud explosion sound was heard near a large fuse box. Ferb opened the box and saw that one of the main cables had burst. He showed it to Phineas.

Phineas scratched his chin (not that he has much of a chin to speak of). "Hmm, I thought those cables might be too strong for our requirements. We'll have to order some more."

"Already on it!" Isabella said from nearby, going into the Flynn-Fletcher house to make the call.

"OK, Ferb," Phineas announced. "I need another screwdriver, please." Ferb walked over to the toolbox to retrieve a screwdriver. Phineas turned to Perry, who was lying down doing his usual activity . . . pretty much nothing. "This is going to be so cool, Perry."

"Grrr," Perry responded.

"Time portal _and_ they're ordering cables! Oh . . . you guys are so-o-o busted!" Candace said. She went into the house and disappeared.

"Whoa, she's pretty serious about busting her brothers," Vanessa noticed.

"Yes, yes she is," Jenny answered.

"I think this piece goes diagonal to this one, right?" Baljeet asked.

"But then the top of this button is on the inside," Buford said. "How are we going to push it."

"Let me do it," Phineas said.

Vanessa walked over to Phineas. "So, have you guys actually time-traveled before?"

"Oh yeah, we have. We've hug out with dinosaurs before. But you know how it is with a first attempt at everything, and we didn't bring too much recording equipment to record pictures or data or anything. This time we're prepared." Just then, a large truck drove into the driveway of the house. "Wow, that was fast."

Phineas went over to greet the driver. The driver got out and retrieved his clipboard while his assistant unloaded the boxes. "Hello, young'in," he said. "I'm looking for a . . . Phineas Flynn."

"That's me."

"OK, sign here please." He handed the clipboard to Phineas so he could sign his name on the papers. "What are you kids using the cables for?"

"Oh, we're building a time portal."

"Aren't you a bit young to be building a professional time portal?"

"Yes, yes I am." He handed the clipboard back to the driver.

"Well, have fun."

"Thanks we will."

The driver waved, got back in the truck with his assistant and drove off. They left behind a large cardboard box. Phineas took the box to the backyard. "Alright, here we go," he said. "These cables are much more capable of transferring the energy we need to power up the machine."

* * *

Candace quickly punched in the numbers on her phone. "MOM! MOM! MOM! Where are you?"

"I'm at Vivian's house," Linda answered on the other end. "I'm in the middle of a card game."

"Well you've got to come over now and see what the boys are doing!"

Linda sighed. "What is it this time, Candace?"

"They're building a time portal to go back in time!"

"Didn't you use that one already, Candace?"

"No, no. This time it's a time _portal_! And they're _building_ it! Before, they just fixed up that time machine in the museum. Now they're making a time portal in the backyard! You've got to come over and bust them!"

"Sorry dear, I'm a little busy right now. I'll come over when we're finished. Bye now."

Candace hung up. She growled. _Half the time she doesn't see what Phineas and Ferb are doing is when she won't come and see what they're up to immediately,_ she thought. _Rats._

* * *

"All set, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb closed the power box and gave a thumbs up.

"Ferb doesn't talk much, does he?" Vanessa whispered to Phineas.

"Nah, he's an action guy."

"How's the time portal construction coming along, Baljeet?"

"It is finished, Phineas," Baljeet answered.

"Great, now all we've got to do is charge the circuit breakers and . . ." he glanced around the backyard. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry the platypus wandered around the corner, away from the backyard. He looked around to see if anyone was looking before getting up on two legs and putting his fedora on his head.

"Oh, hey, Perry."

Perry turned around to see Stacy. She'd just finished picking up everything she dropped, stuffed it all into the only bag that didn't burst open (which was already stuffed). And the only reason why this bag wasn't bursting was because she was holding it with both arms and under the bottom of it. As you might recall, Stacy is one of the few people to know about Perry being a secret agent. Stacy sat her stuff on the ground.

"So . . . you're going to do your secret agent thing and uh, fight that evil pharma–I mean, evil scientist guy, right?" Stacy asked.

"Grrr," Perry chattered and grinned.

"You never cease to amaze me, Perry. Who could have guessed that you'd be a secret agent. Well . . . you do your thing."

Perry chattered again and held out his fist. Stacy balled her fingers into a fist the two of them did a quick fist-bump before Perry gave Stacy a thumbs up; then Stacy waved and hurried to the backyard. After she was gone, Perry quickly hurried to the nearest fire hydrant and punched some small buttons on the side. A secret doorway opened up. Perry stepped in and the doorway closed as Perry submerged down the tunnel to his secret lair.

* * *

Perry ejected from the tube and landed in his red chair. Looking down from the monitor in front of him was Major Monogram.

"Oh, good morning, Agent P," Monogram said. "Our sources indicate that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old mischief. Agent W – that's Agent Worm – has spotted Doofenshmirtz at the local library purchasing books on a variety of topics, including theoretical physics, quantum mechanics, wormholes, the space-time continuum and . . . chaos theory?" He turned to Carl, who happened to be off-screen. "Carl, does that even exist ?"

"Yes, sir," Carl answered. "Chaos theory is a field of mathematics with applications in several disciplines, including meteorology, sociology, physics, engineering, economics, biology and philosophy. It's the study of how non-linear equations develop and change overtime due to small fluctuations in the initial conditions."

"Um . . . OK . . ." he turned back to Agent P. "Anywho, we've also observed Doofenshmirtz making a load of strange purchases, including large mechanical reactors. We have no idea what the topics he's been researching have to do with what he's purchased, but we do know that this only spells one thing: evil. We need you to go over there, see what he's up to and stop him before he does something evil, Agent P."

Agent P saluted Major Monogram and after attaching his jet pack to his back, he flew out of the room through an exit tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: No time traveling yet; that will probably happen in the next chapter. Anyway, are you guys liking the story so far? The more exciting bits will come along a little later . . . probably in chapter 3. I can't wait till we get to the dinosaurs! I decided it would be neat to see Jenny in the story as well. Jenny hasn't really appeared in very many episodes as of late, and of the few times she has a significant appearance in the show, she doesn't normally have anything much to do with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. I decided to add Vanessa to the story because she and Candace are apparently friends in the show, but you hardly see them together. So I figured they must have time to build their friendship somewhere in between episodes. For all we know, they could be classmates in school after summer is over. What do you guys think Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to? What it is might surprise you. Anywho, until I publish chapter 3, be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and I'll see you all soon! R&r!**


	3. Back to the Jurassic

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 3: Back to the Jurassic**

**A/N: Finally, in this chapter, we're going to be seeing quite a few dinosaurs! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Irving eagerly went over to the time portal's control panel. He squealed with excitement. "Can I press the POWER button?"

"Sure, Irving," Phineas said. "I think we're ready to fire this baby up!"

The finished time portal looked a lot like the time portal to Mars they built earlier that summer. However the loop you'd walk through to go back in time was much bigger, about 15 feet in diameter.

Irving hit the power button and the machine fired up . . . but nothing appeared in the center of the machine.

"What's happening?" Vanessa asked.

"It just has to get warmed up a bit," Phineas said. "In the meantime, let's get ready."

Phineas and and Ferb got out their backpacks and started handing them out to everyone.

"Do you think these are necessary?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, we'll need emergency food and drinking water."

Ferb handed Stacy her backpack as she came into the backyard. "Wait, what's going on?"

"We're time-traveling, Stacy," Jenny told her.

"Oh, cool!"

Isabella addressed the Fireside Girls. "Alright girls, let's make sure we have everything: backpacks.

"Check," Adyson said.

"Compass."

"Check," said Adyson.

"GPS."

"Check."

"Sunscreen."

"Check."

"Lip balm."

"Lip balm?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, we don't want to have cracked lips," Isabella said. "Who knows how hot it's going to be when we get there."

"Check."

"Flashlights."

"Check."

"First-aid kit."

"Check."

"Food supply in waterproof containers."

"Check."

"Water bottles."

"Check."

"Cameras."

Adyson took out her camera and snapped a picture. "Check."

"Great, that's an 'I'm Ready for a Nature Hike' patch for all seven of us!" Isabella said.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"Alright everyone," Phineas started, "this–oh hey, Candace. You'll need your backpack and camera and then we can go–"

"You just wait until Mom gets here," Candace said. "You and Ferb will be _so_ busted!"

"Give it a rest, Candace," Jenny said. "You really miss out on the wonders your brother's create."

"Yeah, she's got a point there," Stacy agreed.

"Well," Candace said, "I'll wait right here in the present and wait until Mom gets back. _Maybe_ she'll see it this time. Besides, I've already done the dinosaur thing before, and last time I nearly got eaten by a T. rex."

"Aw come on, Candace," Phineas urged. "Besides, we're going to a completely different Mesozoic habitat. We're going to the Jurassic."

Candace looked suspiciously at her younger brother. "Isn't that where we went last time?"

"Nope. That was Cretaceous. No T. rex ever lived in the Jurassic."

Candace sighed as she strapped on her backpack. "I'm going to regret this . . ."

"That's the spirit, girl," Vanessa said. "Let's go."

"Pressing the button," Irving said.

Suddenly, a swirl of light appeared in the entrance to the time portal before swirling stripes colored green and purple were visible. The time portal was working.

"Wow . . ." Phineas breathed. For several seconds, no one spoke.

"Hey, this is almost like our portal to Mars that we built," Baljeet said.

"Well what are you all just standing around here for?" Buford asked. "Let's go!" Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed his backpack and headed into the time portal.

"Wait! Buford! It might not be safe!"

But Buford had entered the past.

"No use stopping him now," Baljeet said.

"Then let's get a move on!" Isabella said.

Phineas stepped onto the platform and headed into the time portal . . . into a distant past.

* * *

Phineas and the others stepped out of the time portal. The group found themselves in a wide open plain at the edge of a large forest. The sounds of strange animals could be heard in the distance. The trees scattered around the area were tall and much like modern conifers. Instead of grass, the ground was covered in ferns.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked, wide-eyed.

"We have gone back to the Jurassic," Baljeet answered. "Just look at this place."

Phineas got out his binoculars and started scanning the area. There was an obvious lack of dinosaurs. "Hm, no dinosaurs here, I guess we'll have to get a move on to find them."

"Well, better not waste time," Isabella said as she got out her camera. She snapped a picture of a small conifer tree. "This place is beautiful."

"Where do we start?" Vanessa asked.

Phineas shrugged. "I guess we can walk straight–"

Suddenly a high-pitched shrill came out of the forest. The group looked back in time to see a trio of small dinosaurs. They were about three feet tall and had beaked heads with large eyes, long legs and tails. They were green with teal-colored stripes. The dinosaurs darted toward the group.

"Hey! Look at 'em go!" Stacy said. "Wow! Real dinosaurs!"

The little dinosaurs squeaked and darted around the group before disappearing into some low-lying foliage at the edge of the forest.

"That was cool," Jenny said.

"What were they?" Buford asked.

Baljeet opened his dinosaur book he'd brought along and began flipping through the pages. Isabella came up alongside him. She pointed to a section dedicated to small dinosaur that looked a lot like the ones they just saw.

"Based upon my reasoning, I have reason to believe the dinosaurs we just saw were from the ornithopod suborder," Baljeet explained. "And based on their size, I'd have to say they are probably . . . _Othnielosaurus consors_."

"I thought they'd be bigger," Buford said.

"Not all dinosaurs were big, Buford," Phineas said. "A lot were pretty small. Most were about the size of a sheep."

"That's a relief," Candace said. "Wait, does that apply to carnivores too?"

"Yeah. Most are no larger than a sheep."

"That was so cool!" Stacy exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud braying sound was heard as it echoed across the fern prairie. It sounded like a large animal . . . a very, very large animal! It wasn't one that any of the group recognized.

"Follow that sound!" Isabella proclaimed.

Everyone ran after the source of the sound. As they ran, they spotted dozens of dragonflies darting their way across the area. Throughout the prairie were loads of scattered trees called Monkey Puzzle trees. Finally, they came across a large rock, and when they went around it, they came across a herd of large long-necked dinosaurs.

"Cool! More dinosaurs!" Baljeet said.

"I'm going to get a picture!" said Milly.

There were up to 15 large dinosaurs, mostly adults, but also a few juveniles and sub-adults, feeding around a waterhole – beyond their relatively tiny heads, they sported long necks. The necks of these creatures were 30 feet long in the adults. The adults were some 80-90 feet in length. Running along their neck, back and tail was a single row of dermal spines, similar to those on iguanas. The dinosaurs walked on four pillar-like legs and had a long tail, the end of which swung back and forth rapidly, lashing around like a whiplash. Surprisingly, the long necks of the creatures were not risen above the shoulders and the dinosaurs were feeding on the ferns that covered the ground in the prairie.

Ferb got out his camera and took some pictures to fill the photo journal.

"Brontosaurus," Buford said.

"No," Baljeet corrected. "Brontosaurus does not exist."

"That's what I would have called them," Vanessa said.

"Well, you see, the name 'brontosaurus' was given to a dinosaur skeleton, but the skeleton did not have a head. So the scientist who found it added a head found nearby."

"So?" Buford asked.

"The skull and skeleton were from two different dinosaurs! The correct name for these animals is _Apatosaurus_."

"I'm still gonna call 'em brontosaurus."

"I remember these guys from the dinosaur book I read not too long ago," Phineas said as he started walking toward the large behemoths. "They're members of the sauropod suborder; some sauropods are the largest land animals ever!"

Several _Apatosaurus_ looked up in his direction. One of them bellowed. Ferb went next to his brother and held out some ferns. An _Apatosaurus_ seemed to take interest in the ferns and approached Ferb, causing the ground to shake with every step. He opened his mouth and munched on the delicious ferns, swallowing them whole.

"Hey, buddy," Phineas said. "You're pretty cool."

The _Apatosaurus_ began feeding on ground vegetation once again. Phineas noticed that the dinosaur didn't even bother to chew, it grabbed hold of some ferns, used its spoon-like teeth to strip off the fronds and it swallowed. That's when Phineas figured out that the dinosaur didn't _have_ teeth to chew with.

The others figured the _Apatosaurus_ would cause them no harm, so they all got closer to the dinosaurs.

"You sure these things eat only plants?" Candace asked, suspiciously.

"Positive," Baljeet responded.

A juvenile _Apatosaurus_ was feeding near Isabella. The animal was only about the size of an elephant, which is relatively small compared to its parents. Isabella approached the _Apatosaurus_, who stared at her with its small brown-colored eyes. Isabella patted the dinosaur's leg; he seemed to like it. Isabella giggled.

Phineas looked around and asked, "Um, not to sound redundant, but did anyone see Perry before we left?"

"Uh . . . nope, never saw him!" Stacy answered quickly. Everyone looked at her, including a few of the _Apatosaurus_. "What? I didn't!"

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry the platypus glided toward his nemesis' building in his hang glider. Upon reaching the balcony, he dropped his hang glider and made a successful landing, ninja-style, about 15 feet behind his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah! Perry the platypus!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he turned toward Perry. "You're just in time . . . to be consumed!" He pressed a button and the skull of a dinosaur erupted out of an opening in the wall and it snapped up Perry, trapping him inside the infamous jaws.

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly. "So, how do you like my new dinosaur skull trap? I was thinking about using a real dinosaur to trap you, but their extinct so that wouldn't work out. And then I was going to use some real dinosaur fossils to trap you, but apparently Danville requires you to have a license to own dinosaur fossils like this because their found in the ground and so they're _technically_ the government's property unless your a paleontologist or something. Anyway, so I found this fake T. rex skull on the internet. 'Where did I get it?' you ask."

Perry glared at him.

"I got it on _Craig's List_! You'd be surprised as to how many evil things you can find on that website. I was thinking about getting a realistic-looking dinosaur head, but that would have cost more money so I . . . OK, you know what? Never mind. Let me tell you about my evil plan."

He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"You see, Perry the platypus, for years, everyone has been trying to get the better of me and/or keep me at a lower status than them. My brother Roger is the mayor, my mother, father and professor despised me . . . for obvious reasons. My mother always liked Roger more than me, mostly because he could play kickball, and I could not. I tried to impress my mother with my kickball skills but . . . well, you remember _that_ back story. My father made me stand outside all night as a young boy dressed as a garden gnome . . . and there's no reason to bring that one up again. And my professor couldn't see what I was really capable of. And _you_ foil all of my evil plans! So, I was at the library the other day and I found a set of books about the chaos theory and the space-time continuum. The space-time continuum, it seems, is very important to keep an order of things. If something is changed in the past, it changes the present. And that's where the chaos theory comes in! According to the chaos theory, things – like the time line – can be altered by a slight fluctuations in certain conditions. And this leads me to . . ."

Doofenshmirtz grabbed a strange looking, hand-held, ray gun-like device. " . . . the Time-Alteration-inator!"

Perry gasped.

"With this, I'll be able to go alter anything in the past! I can't alter anything in the present though, which I suppose would have been another idea, but I didn't have the parts for it. With this inator, I can literally make history the way I want it! Ha! It sort of functions like some of my other inators at times, like I'm able to mind control living organisms to make them do what I want, but it's all in this handheld device! Isn't it ingenious, Perry the platypus?"

"Grr!" Perry growled angrily.

"Of course, this device won't do much good if I'm not back in time, which is why I also invented my own time machine!"

The scientist turned the lights on to reveal a large, square-shaped box-like machine with legs. There was a door in the front, so that a person could climb into it. Doofenshmirtz picked up the dinosaur skull (it had a floor in the bottom jaw so that Perry would not escape) and he went to the time machine.

"Originally, I was going to go back in time to when Roger became mayor," Doofenshmirtz explained, "but then I figured out to do something else with my evil plan! I'm going back to the Jurassic! I'll create a little army of mind-controlled dinosaurs in prehistoric Danville that will be my minions. They're going to guard the ancient tri-state area and keep any other rulers from creating settlements. Then, since I was there first and will have the most powerful army of the most powerful creatures of all time, I'll already be ruler of the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! It's a flawless plan."

Perry glared.

"What? It is! Sure, I've still got to think about what I'm going to do with my dinosaurs if there's some sort of extinction event or something, but hey, I've got time."

Doofenshmirtz got inside the machine with the Time-Alteration-inator and the T. rex skull. It was cramped; Doofenshmirtz barely had enough room for the skull. He pressed the power button. "Now, it just has to warm up . . ." They waited. "Any second now . . ."

* * *

"This is great!" Phineas exclaimed as one of the largest _Apatosaurus_ in the herd rose his head to the height of his shoulders, allowing Phineas to see for miles around. _I can see forever up here_, he thought. Several tens of yards away, he spotted some ornithopods feeding, they were much larger and slightly bulkier than _Othneilosaurus_. To his right, he saw an elephant-sized plate-backed dinosaur. There were also several _Othneilosaurus_ scampering through the prairie like gazelle do today. What a sight to behold!

"What do you see up there?" Jenny asked.

"Hm . . . well," he retrieved his compass. "The fern prairies extend northward as far as the eyes can see, the forest behind us continues on into the south and into the west and there are some plains in the east."

"What are the plains like?" Isabella asked.

"I can't tell." He looked through his binoculars. "I can see a bunch of tall, brown mounds and some dinosaurs. Can't tell what species from here. And I also see what looks like a small lake. Looks pretty cool over there. We should check it out."

Stacy looked over at Candace and said, "Now seriously, you have to admit, this is pretty cool."

Candace shrugged. "You know, it kind of is."

The _Apatosaurus_ lowered its head so Phineas could get off. "Thanks buddy," Phineas said.

The sauropod bellowed and continued feeding.

"How big are these guys?" Stacy asked.

"I'd say about 20-30 tons a piece," Phineas said. "They're pretty big. I bet they're big to keep them safe from predators."

"This book says that sauropods like _Apatosaurus_ can live to be over 60 years of age!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Phineas said, "You know, this is a pretty large area, maybe we should split up."

"Good idea, Phineas," Isabella said. "The Fireside Girls and I can take the forest."

"Great, the rest of us can stay out here in the open. You've got a GPS so you won't get lost and I've also got a pair of walkie-talkie radios."

"Sure." Isabella took one of the radios from him. "Alright girls, to the forest! Fireside Girls troop 46231 is out!"

"Aye-aye!" the other Fireside girls exclaimed. With that, they started back toward the forest.

"OK," Phineas started, "what are the rest of you girls doing?"

"Um, I'll just tag-along with them," Jenny said. She followed the other Fireside Girls into the forest.

Stacy asked, "You gonna be OK out here, Candace?"

"What do you mean?" she said. "I've time-traveled before. I know the drill."

"Well, it's just that . . . you tend to kind of creep out at little stuff."

"Pshaw! You kidding me! I'll be fine out here. If there's any of the 'little stuff' that creeps me out, it would be in the forest, not out here in the open."

Stacy shrugged. "Alright then. Catch you later BF!"

"Catch you later, BFF!"

"Let's move on, shall we?" said Phineas.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Vanessa left the _Apatosaurus_ herd behind and continued into the fern prairie in the direction of the plains.

"You sure you guys know we're not getting lost?" Candace asked.

"Sure, Candace," Phineas said.

"What did you think a GPS is for?" Buford said.

"Well, it's just that . . . I don't know. How about I don't want to get stuck out here again."

"You guys got stuck in prehistoric times?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah," Phineas answered. "When we repaired the time machine at the Danville Museum, a T. rex stomped on it and destroyed it. But the Fireside Girls were able to make another one."

They heard squawking sounds coming from nearby. After scanning the area, Ferb spied a flock of small ornithopods, slightly larger than the otherwise almost identical _Othneilosaurus_, but smaller than the as-of-yet unidentified ornithopods Phineas saw earlier. Ferb tapped on his brother's shoulder to draw his attention.

"Looks like a flock of ornithopods," Phineas said.

"Are those the Oh . . . Oh . . ." Candace had trouble pronouncing the dinosaur's name.

"Nope," Baljeet said. "Based on the illustrations in my book, they are _Dryosaurus_ _altus_."

"What's up with you giving the dinosaurs last names?" Buford asked.

"That's the entire scientific name. Most people only know the first name."

"Whatever."

The _Dryosaurus_ hadn't noticed Phineas and the others standing nearby. Most of them would feed, but a few would systematically stick their heads above the ferns, no doubt keeping a lookout for predators. Their large eyes on the sides of their heads scanned the horizon.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Candace whispered. "Who knew dinosaurs could be so cute!"

"_Dryosaurus_ were prey for a variety of different dinosaurs," Baljeet explained.

"Well that's not fair."

"But they are very fast, able to outrun most of their predators–"

Just as he said that, a _Dryosaurus_ on lookout duty froze. Only his breathing chest and eyelids moved. The dinosaur made several quick squawks and the rest of the flock knew what the signal meant. The _Dryosaurus_ went into a panic and started running away just as a larger dinosaur erupted from some bushes nearby, pursuing its prey.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa exclaimed.

The dinosaur was obviously a powerful predator that ran upon a pair of strong legs. It looked a little like a T. rex, but was about 15 feet in length and had longer arms and four clawed fingers. Three blade-like crests sat on the animal's head – two above the eyes and the largest one upon nose. Rows of scutes along the back, neck and tail were present. The sharp teeth in the dinosaur's jaws gave the impression of a very deadly dinosaur!

"_Ceratosaurus_!" Baljeet exclaimed.

The _Ceratosaurus_ roared and ran after the fleeing flock of _Dryosaurus_; it was a swift and agile carnivore.

"Phineas! I thought you said _small_ carnivores!" Candace said.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to include several species of Jurassic dinosaurs in this chapter, from the mighty Apatosaurus, to the swift Dryosaurus and Othneilosaurus to the carnivorous Ceratosaurus. Next week, look forward to some more dinosaurs and some Phineas and Ferb action! If you haven't already, please be sure to follow, favorite and review this story and check out my other fanfiction project: "Take 2 With Phineas and Ferb". I'll see you all next week! R&r!**


	4. Jurassic Exploration

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 4: Jurassic Exploration**

**A/N: In this chapter, Phineas's group will continue to explore the fern prairie, where they will have a close encounter with a very interesting species reptile . . . if they don't attract the attentions of the hunting Ceratosaurus, of course. Meanwhile, the Fireside Girls are exploring the redwood forests and they'll discover a lot of the interesting plants and animals that live there. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

The _Ceratosaurus_ bounded swiftly after its prey. It was was a medium-sized predator, standing eight feet tall and about 18 feet long. The dinosaur had a large skull in proportion to its body size, blade-like teeth protruding from its jaws, powerfully built forearms and a long tail. It possessed a blade-like crest on its snout, and two more above the eyes, giving it a menacing appearance. The skin on the upper half of the body was was covered in brown-colored scales and faint brown spots.

"Phineas! You said small carnivores!" Candace said.

"I said _most_ were small, there are still quite a few big ones," Phineas explained. "Besides, he's not even looking in our direction. He's busy hunting the _Dryosaurus_."

"I hope they get away," Vanessa said.

The _Dryosaurus_ ran as a fast as their legs would allow before splitting up, scattering themselves in various directions. The _Ceratosaurus_ picked up speed and selected a juvenile _Dryosaurus_, one that it deemed slower than the rest. The little herbivore noticed that it was the carnivore's target and squawked loudly in fear. As the predator got closer to the smaller dinosaur, it suddenly jinxed to the right, causing the _Ceratosaurus_ to close his jaws on nothing but air. The _Ceratosaurus_ saw its chances at catching a meal were hopeless by this point; little _Dryosaurus_ was too fast for the carnivore to catch. The _Ceratosaurus_ roared in fury, watching its prey escape.

"Yes! He made it!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"I wish Mom would move that fast when I'm trying to bust the boys," Candace told herself.

"Most predators miss their prey," Baljeet said.

Phineas got out his binoculars to get a closer look at the _Ceratosaurus_. The animal stood out in the open for several seconds, probably catching its breath after the unsuccessful chase. "Man, after a run like that, I bet he's exhausted," Phineas said.

"Yeah, he should try picking on somebody his own size; someone who's big and slower than he is," Buford suggested.

Baljeet looked up at Buford. "Do you think you'd ever consider you're own advice?" Buford poked him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Shh!" Phineas said. "We don't want to alert the _Ceratosaurus_."

The group watched as the _Ceratosaurus_ growled to itself and began walking calmly back toward the forest; it never even knew it was being watched.

Phineas gasped. "Oh my goodness! I was so busy watching the hunt, that I didn't even take any pictures." Ferb held up his camera and after loading up his photo gallery, he showed the others several photos of the _Dryosaurus_ and _Ceratosaurus_. "Thanks, bro."

"Let's get out of here before that _Sarahsaurus_ comes back," Candace said.

"It is called a _Ceratosaurus_," Baljeet corrected. "_Sarahsaurus _is a medium-sized species of Jurassic sauropodomorph and–"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get a move on."

* * *

Isabella led the Fireside Girls, Jenny and Stacy into the forest. The forest was made up of tall coniferous trees; unlike the monkey puzzle trees in the prairie and at the edge of the forest, most of the trees in the forest were thick in diameter and covered in reddish bark, not unlike modern redwood trees. Beneath them grew ferns that were specially designed for the dark conditions beneath the forest canopy. A thick cloud of fog and dew blocked some of the sun's light from trickling down onto the forest floor, giving an almost mystical look to the forest.

"Wow! Look how high the trees are!" Milly exclaimed.

"They're almost like the sequoias I saw on my vacation to California," Jenny said.

"What were you doing in California?" Stacy asked.

"It was for a 'Release of the Doves' celebration. Think we'll find any doves here?"

"I doubt it, Jenny," Isabella said. "The _Fireside Girl Field Guide To the Jurassic_ states that–"

"You have a handbook for exploring the Jurassic?" Stacy asked. "Man, you guys _are_ prepared."

"It says here that no bird fossil remains have ever been found in the layer of Jurassic rocks in which the area we are exploring now represents. However, there are birds in other parts of the world, like _Archaeopteryx _of Germanyand _Anchiornis _of China."

Stacy snapped several pictures of the redwood trees. The sounds in the forest were quite different from the bellowing and moaning of dinosaurs and other reptiles; instead, they heard the sounds of the occasional droning insect and squawks and chirps from nearby animals. "I can't believe Danville used to look like this," Stacy said.

Jenny said, "This is going to be the most awesome photo journal ever." She was also taking pictures. "I just love the color of these trees."

Gretchen looked over at Ginger and noticed a new patch on her sash. "What's that patch for?" she asked.

"I think I've finally earned my 'I Just Saw a Cute Boy' patch," Ginger said.

The other girls groaned. "Not Baljeet again," Holly said as she removed Ginger's patch.

"Hey!" Ginger exclaimed.

A nearby squawking sound was heard.

"What was that?" Holly asked.

"I'm not sure," Isabella answered. "While we're here, we might as well look for a few things. Let's see if we can find evidence of dinosaur-activity–"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did a small flock of _Othneilosaurus_ scamper toward them along a thin forest trail. The dinosaurs called to each other as they darted past the humans before disappearing in the undergrowth.

"Wow, more _Othneilosaurus_," Katie said.

"Hey, girls! Look at this!" Ginger exclaimed. The group walked over to where Ginger was and saw that she was standing at the base of a large redwood tree that had fallen to the ground sometime before they came. "Now we can see just how huge these trees are!"

"This thing's humongous!" Gretchen said. "You could drive a car right through one of these things."

"What could have knocked it over?" Stacy asked. "Are the dinosaurs able to knock down trees this big?"

"Let me check," Isabella said. "The_ Fireside Girl Field Guide To the Jurassic_ states that, 'Despite the fact that Jurassic redwoods can grow to 100 meters tall' – that's about 300 feet – 'their roots are shallow, only a few yards deep. Just like today, they would have been susceptible to being blown over by very, very strong winds.' Oh, and listen to this, 'Ferns and redwoods are very resilient to wildfires; redwood trees have tough bark to protect them from the flames and ferns can sprout back quickly after a fire.' So to answer your question, Stacy, no, dinosaurs can't knock down trees this big."

Ginger climbed on top of the fallen tree, followed by Adyson and Milly. "This trees so big, we could probably build a whole log cabin out of this thing!" Ginger said. "Hey! There's a hole in here."

"What kind of hole?" Isabella asked.

"It looks like one that some kind of animal would live in."

The other Fireside Girls clambered on top of the hardy redwood to observe the hole. Suddenly, a small furry anteater/armadillo and rat-like mammal about the size of chipmunk hopped out of the hole and scampered away from the girls.

"Aw-w-w-w!" the girls cooed. "It's _so_ cute!"

Despite the fact that it was as cute as a chipmunk, it was still very different from the aforementioned rodent; for example, it lacked buckteeth, a feature characteristic to rodents.

"What is the cute little guy?" Gretchen asked.

Adyson got Isabella's field guide and began flipping through it till she saw the pages focusing on Jurassic mammals. "Looks like we've got a fruit . . . fruita . . ."

"Let me see that," said Katie. "It's pronounced _Frutafosser_."

"What on earth is a _Fruitafosser_?" asked Holly.

Adyson got the book back from Katie. "It says that _Fruitafosser_ was recently discovered in Fruita, Colorado. It lived in the Jurassic and ate insects."

The girls looked in the _Fruitafosser's_ direction and saw it further down the tree trunk. It began using its forearms – which bore strong claws – to break into the bark, just like a modern anteater or pangolin. Then it stuck its snout into the hole it had made and it seemed to be eating something.

Milly began to approach the little creature. "I wonder what it's eating . . ."

"No, don't get to close," Isabella cautioned. "You'll scare him. This is what binoculars are for."

After retrieving her binoculars, Isabella stared through them and got an up-close look at what _Fruitafosser_ was eating. Around the hole the mammal had created were dozens of little insects – termites or ants – and they seemed to be panicking. Now Isabella understood; the animal was much like an anteater in behavior: they both eat ants and termites, and to access them, they use their strong claws to rip the nest apart and expose the insects before lapping them up with their tongues. "Isn't it so cute!"

Adyson took a picture with her camera. "Now it's saved for our photo journal."

"Hey, Stacy, Jenny," Isabella called, "you might want to come up here and have a look at this little guy. It's so cute!"

Silence.

Isabella and the other girls looked around the area, but Stacy and Jenny were gone.

Isabella sighed, slightly irritated. "Alright, where's Stacy and Jenny?"

* * *

Stacy and Jenny continued taking more pictures of the beautiful redwood trees.

"Wow, these are going to look good when I upload them to _Instagram_," Stacy said. "I bet I can put a few dinosaurs on there too." She stood in front of a redwood to take a selfie.

"People will probably think they're fakes though," Jenny said. The same peculiar squawking sound they heard earlier sounded again. What was the creature responsible for making that noise?

"Probably a dinosaur," Stacy said.

"But we don't know what type. Think it's a large meat-eater?"

Stacy shrugged. "Isabella has the book. Isabella? Isabella? Um, Jenny, I hate to say this, but I think we've lost our group."

Jenny's eyes went big as she looked around the area. Isabella and the others were nowhere to be seen. "Great, we're lost."

"Yeah, we are."

Jenny snickered. "You know what Candace would say right about now? 'Give me a break, we're not lost! I'm sure we're . . . _somewhere_, near the others.'"

Stacy laughed. "You sound just like her. But really, I don't think we're too far away from the others. They're probably down this path."

The two girls walked hastily down the path, hoping they were going the right way. Then they came across a small clearing and a mound at its center. They never saw this before.

"Maybe we should head back into the fern prairie," Stacy suggested.

Jenny listened; she heard a high-pitched squeaking sound. "I hear a squeaking sound," she said softly. "You hear that?"

Stacy listened and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Stacy! Jenny!" they suddenly heard. "Where are you guys?"

"We're over here!" Stacy exclaimed.

The Fireside Girls came into view. Isabella put her hands on her hips and said, "We really need to stay together girls."

"We didn't mean to go wondering off," Jenny said, "we sort of lost track of how far away we were from you guys. I think there's a squeaking sound coming from this mound."

They all quietly approached the mound – it was a couple of feet high and consisted of decomposing leaves and other vegetation and mud. Squeaking sounds were definitely heard from inside the nest.

"Well, it looks like there's something going on here," Adyson said. She took a picture of the mound.

"Hey, what if it's a nest?" Ginger suggested.

"Could be, Ginger," Isabella said. "It could be."

"Alligators make nests like this; they lay their eggs and pile dirt and vegetation over them. Over time, the vegetation rots and and produces heat, so that it acts like an incubator."

"When did you have time to learn all that?"

"Baljeet was telling me about it earlier."

"That figures."

"I wonder if there are little baby dinosaurs inside," Jenny said. "Not sure the mother would be happy if we uncover her brood though."

"Yeah, we'd better let it be. Speaking of which, we should probably leave the area before the mother comes back. We don't want her to think we're stealing her eggs."

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Vanessa continued across the fern prairies. Over time, they noticed that the amount of ferns on the ground grew less and less. They must be getting closer to the plains.

Candace began panting heavily. "Gosh, it's getting hot out here," she said. "Why didn't anyone bring an umbrella?"

"Well, we didn't think we'd need one," Phineas responded.

Suddenly, a large shadow was cast overhead. Phineas glanced up and saw a beautiful flying reptile with large wings. It had a beak filled with needle-sharp teeth and a long tail that ended in a diamond-like shape. A low bony crest started at the back of its head and ran all the way down to the tip of the beak. The animal's body was covered in a brown fur and had a wingspan of about eight feet.

"Yikes! Pterodactyl!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh, it's not after us," Phineas said.

The flying reptile squawked and continued onward, hardly noticing the human observers below.

Baljeet opened the dinosaur book and began flipping pages.

Phineas looked through the binoculars to get a better look at the animal. "We're in the Jurassic, so it's not a Cretaceous _Pteranodon_; we're in North America, so it's not _Rhamphorynchus_ . . . and_ Rhamphorynchus_ doesn't have a head crest anyway–"

"It's a pterodactyl guys," Buford said. "What's with all the confusion?"

"Buford," Baljeet began, "'pterodactyl' is the informal name often given to flying reptiles; their correct name is pterosaur."

With that, Buford picked up Baljeet by the back of his shirt collar and held him up in the air, causing him to drop his book, and he rapidly bobbed him up and down to give the impression he was flapping his arms to fly. "Hey look everyone, it's Baljeetosaurus the pterosaur!"

"Buford! Put me down!"

Buford obliged and Baljeet brushed himself off.

"What's the book say, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet picked up the book again and found the section dealing with pterosaurs. "Well, there is only one pterosaur described in this book with the exact dimensions, head crest and locality of the pterosaur we see in the sky now: _Harpactognathus_, a member of the rhamphorynchid family."

The pterosaur circled above them, squawking loudly.

"Kind of a weird-looking critter, isn't he?" Vanessa said.

Candace opened her backpack and fished out her leftover hotdog from the _Slushy Dawg_ restaurant she got earlier and began to eat it. "I thought there was only one type of pterodac . . . I mean, pterosaur."

"There are hundreds of species, Candace," Phineas said, "some are smaller than _Harpactognathus_, while others are huge, like _Quetzalcoatlus_, with its 33-foot wingspan!"

"I can imagine what that pterosaur ate. Glad we haven't seen any."

"And we won't. They live in the Cretaceous."

Suddenly, the _Harpactognathus_ started flying in the group's direction. It squawked and fly straight at Candace!

"Ahh!" Candace said as she started running away. The others ducked and the pterosaur flew right over them – it was definitely aiming for Candace.

"That is funny, I thought _Harpactognathus_ ate fish," Baljeet said.

The group rushed to Candace's aid, but the pterosaur was already on her. She screamed as the animal pecked at her head before snatching her hotdog and flying off with it.

"Hey, you! That's my lunch!" Candace exclaimed.

"Oh, so it wasn't after you," Phineas figured out, "it wanted your hotdog."

"Yeah, and now it _stole_ my hotdog."

They watched the pterosaur fly high into the sky with it before disappearing over a nearby rocky ledge.

"We should probably get that back," Phineas said. "We don't want a hotdog wrapper becoming the next fossilized exhibit at the Danville Museum."

* * *

Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Candace and Baljeet hurried in the direction of the pterosaur. Fortunately, the pterosaur had flown in the direction they were headed. As they went around the ledge, they realized that they were finally leaving the fern prairie behind for good. They saw wide open plains before them; these were the same ones Phineas saw when he was on top of the _Apatosaurus_. These plains were much different from the fern prairies – while ferns were present along the ground, they were in patches here and there and scattered around the area. There were also several tall mounds made up of dirt, some of them over ten feet tall. Also scattered around the area were lots of small trees, shrubs and cycads. These plains were where many dinosaurs were roaming at present.

"Would you just look at this place!" Buford said. "No wonder Danville's not here yet, there wouldn't anywhere to build it with all these dinosaurs around."

"They'd probably get eaten before building too much anyway," Vanessa said.

Nearby, a large herd of peaceful medium-sized ornithopods were grazing on ferns. Flocks of _Dryosaurus_ darted across the landscape like a herd of gazelle, only briefly stopping to eat. A herd of _Apatosaurus_ was also present in this area not too far away. The mighty behemoths' bellows filled the air.

"What are those guys in the distance?" Candace asked.

Phineas squinted; to the left of the _Apatosaurus_ herd were a trio of some more sauropods, but these were different from the _Apatosaurus_. Their necks stuck vertically out of their bodies, giving them a height of 40 feet; they had more compact heads and their front legs were slightly longer than their back legs. Also, they were _much_ bigger than _Apatosaurus_.

"Oh! I know what those are called!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Those are _Brachiosaurus_."

The _Brachiosaurus_ herd munched away at some trees. Past them lied what must have been miles and miles of more open plains, and beyond that was the forest, barely visible.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Phineas said. He ushered for the group to follow him and they all entered the plains. That's when an all too familiar squawk was heard from above. Everyone looked to the left and saw the _Harpactognathus_ sitting on a tall rocky ledge, eating the hotdog. Unlike a bird, the pterosaur was on all four legs, it walked sort of like how a vampire bat does when on the ground.

Candace glared at the creature. "There you are . . ." she said.

Ferb walked up to the ledge and began climbing.

"Think he'll get the wrapper back?" Vanessa inquired.

"Ferb's an expert when it comes to dealing with animals," Phineas said. "Besides, I doubt that pterosaur wants the wrapper anyway."

_Harpactognathus_ squawked one more time and leaped into the air. He spread his wings and took flight, joining other members of its species already in the air above. It left a small piece of hotdog and the wrapper, both of which were retrieved by Ferb.

"Way to go, Ferb!" Vanessa exclaimed.

With that, Ferb climbed back down.

"All he did was go up there and get it," Candace said. "He didn't really do too much."

"That time it didn't," Phineas explained. "Reptiles of that size can be quite unpredictable. A lot of modern ones far smaller than _Harpactognathus_ can be quite aggressive when you invade their personal space."

"Was all that really necessary though?"

"Well sure," Phineas responded. "If littering is bad in the present, then it's worse in the past. Who knows what changes to the future might occur if we left the wrapper here. True, it might not have had an effect on the future – our present – but we don't want to take that risk."

"Fair enough."

Phineas turned around to look at the medium-sized ornithopods. "I wonder what those guys are."

"I was going to say _Iguanodon_, but they are too small," Baljeet said. "The two look similar. I bet they are related."

Baljeet found the page he was looking for in his book. "Aha! They are called _Camptosaurus_, and they are smaller relatives of _Iguanodon_."

"Cool," Phineas said. "I wonder what they're up to."

* * *

**A/N: How did you all like this chapter. For this part of the story, I decided to include Jurassic animals that aren't very well known, like Harpactognathus and the furry mammal Fruitafosser. Harpactognathus was a pterosaur that was only discovered in 2003. When you think of a pterosaur, the genus Pteranodon probably is what comes to mind. But there are so many other species that aren't very well known. Fruitafosser was only discovered in 2005. It's unique because before it was similar in many ways to modern anteaters and pangolins. Like them, it used its sharp claws to rip apart insect nests. In the next chapter, expect more from Doofenshmirtz and Agent P and Irving might also make an appearance. Until the next chapter is up, please be sure to follow, favorite and review on my story and I'll see you next week. R&r!**


	5. Ceratosaurus Returns

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 5: Ceratosaurus Returns**

**A/N: I think the story is going terrific so far! Expect a lot of dinosaur action in this chapter as our friends head deeper into the Jurassic world. As usual, more species of dinosaurs will be introduced into the story and we'll also catch back up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and the others will continue to explore the plains and Isabella and the Fireside Girls will make some surprising discoveries in the forest. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Phineas and the others quickly approached a herd of medium-sized ornithopods. They looked a little like the _Dryosaurus_, but were larger – about 15 feet long – and had a beaked head, robust hind limbs and broad feet. They walked on four legs. The dinosaurs made a braying noise to communicate.

"Alright, let's see," Phineas said. But just before he opened his dinosaur book . . .

"I bet you can't name those dinosaurs without the book, huh Dinnerbell?" he said.

"Let me see . . .," Phineas looked thoughtful, handing the book to Baljeet. "_Camptosaurus_." He turned to Baljeet. "Am I right?"

Baljeet looked in the book and nodded. "Yes. That is what they are called."

"How'd you know?" Buford asked.

"I research a lot of various topics," Phineas explained. "Dinosaurs included."

"Huh." Buford then whispered to Baljeet, "He thinks he's better then us."

The _Camptosaurus_ were content to graze on the low-growing ferns in the plains. The creatures were quite peaceful and assuming animals.

Vanessa said, "It's kind of nice out here isn't it?"

"Yeah, I have to admit, it is," Candace agreed. "It's kind of nice with the long-necks in the distance, these . . . Campo-something-sauruses feeding over there and the flying reptiles in the sky . . . but I'm not sure what those mounds are." Everyone looked up at the several tall mounds of hardened dirt, many over nine feet tall. The group walked next to one of them. Ferb ran his hand over the mound's rough surface.

"I think these are termite mounds," Vanessa said.

Phineas smiled. "Yeah, now that we're up close, I recognize them now."

"Termite mounds?" Buford asked. "Termites live in the Jurassic?"

"Sure. Just like today, they make these tall mounds to live in . . . well, actually they don't live _in_ the mounds, they live underneath them."

"Then why build the tall mound?"

"The structure of a termite mound is specially constructed with several special shafts that lead down into the nest," explained Baljeet. "The mound naturally maintains heat that's obtained from the sun, but this tall mound is able to help get rid of excess heat and keep the temperature comfortable inside."

"So it's a natural temperature control system," Phineas said. "Cool. And all that without the use of electricity. Hey! I know what we're going to do tomorrow! Ferb, make a note of that."

While Ferb started writing on his notepad, Phineas looked at his GPS and Baljeet took some pictures. Phineas looked back up and said, "I'm kind of wondering where all the predators are. With all these herbivores around, there have got to be some carnivores somewhere."

Buford tapped Phineas' shoulder. "Try looking behind those termite mounds, dude."

Candace moaned. "You just had to ask, didn't you, Phineas?"

The gang looked back at the predator Buford spied hiding behind a pair of termite mounds. They couldn't see much of it because of angle, but they could tell that it was a relatively large predator, and a familiar one based on the presence of several crests on its head.

"I think _Ceratosaurus_ is hunting again," Phineas said.

* * *

"Alright, girls," Isabella said, "let's see what we can find in this part of the forest."

"I've found a pine cone," Adyson said.

"There's a lizard beneath this rock," Ginger announced as she lifted a small rock to reveal the little reptile. The lizard sat motionless, not even blinking its eyes. Ginger put the rock back in place.

Gretchen looked around a tree and spotted some club moss plants. "These club mosses like living near the base of this red wood."

"Here's a dung beetle," Katie said.

"It's kind of interesting," Jenny said, "even though we're back in time, a lot of the stuff in this forest is exactly the same as the things we find in forests back at home."

"Including this weird rock," said Holly. The small rock sat beneath a blanket of ferns – it had a rough texture and several nubs pointing out to the sides.. Holly lightly touched the rock and it moved! The "rock" rose into view, revealing that it wasn't actually a rock, but a dinosaur. It was a small creature, about a meter in length, walked on four legs, had a stiff tail, bony armor covering the upper half of its body and a series of knubs running along its sides.

"Whoa, cool!" Stacy said. She took a picture.

When the flash went off, the dinosaur blinked its eyes rapidly and crouched back into the ferns.

"It's OK, little guy," Ginger cooed. She continued patting the creature on the forehead, to calm it down. The dinosaur seemed to like it. "I wonder what it's called."

At the given moment, Gretchen was holding the field guide, so she flipped through the book and . . . she didn't know where to find the dinosaur. "What type of dinosaur do you think it is?"

"You have the book," Adyson said.

"No, not the _species_, the order or family or suborder or something like that. I wasn't sure whether I should look in the armored dinosaur section or the ornithopod section."

"Try armored dinosaur," Milly offered.

Gretchen continued searching the pages until she found the desired section. "Yep, it's an armored dinosaur, also known as an ankylosaur. But I don't see one that matches the size of this little guy."

"What dinosaurs are in there?" Isabella asked.

"_Gargoyleosaurus_ and _Mymoorapelta_. Both are well over fifteen feet long, and this guy's only about three feet long."

"Think he could be a baby?" Ginger asked.

"He's definitely cute enough," Stacy said. She bent down next to her little sister. "Who's my cutey little dinosaur? Who's my cutey little dinosaur?"

The ankylosaur yelped and started walking away.

Ginger glared at Stacy. "See what you did? You scared him! We were just starting to be friends."

"Mom's never going to let you keep him, Ginger."

Isabella started walking after the baby dinosaur. "Let's see where it's going."

"Yeah!" the Fireside Girls chimed and they all took off after the dinosaur. Despite its relatively squat legs, it could move fast beneath the ferns. The girls followed it until the dinosaur ran toward a larger armored dinosaur. The girls stopped dead in their tracks.

The larger dinosaur looked much like the baby, but it was around 10 feet from nose to tail and stood three feet tall from the top of its shoulder. And where nubs were present on the baby, the adult had large spikes. The adult animal lowered its head to the baby's level and she gently nuzzled her young one. Apparently, this animal was the mother.

"Aha!" Gretchen exclaimed. "It's a _Gargoyleosaurus_!"

The _Gargoyleosaurus_ suddenly looked in the direction of the girls. She narrowed her eyes and bellowed loudly.

"I don't think she's happy," Jenny said.

The mother dinosaur quickly got her young one behind her and stood between the baby and the Fireside Girls. She wasn't very happy at the arrival of these guests from the 21st century. She bellowed again as she thumped her heavy tail on the ground.

* * *

"Who's it looking at," Vanessa asked nervously. "Us or the other dinosaurs?"

"I wish I knew," Candace said.

"Well, we could just start running," Buford suggested, "then we'd know for sure. Worst case scenario: it might actually be stalking us." Everyone glared at Buford. "What? I'm just sayin'"

The _Ceratosaurus_ broke cover and suddenly darted toward them. As Phineas and the others were between the predator and the _Camptosaurus_ herd, there was no way of knowing who it was after.

"Start running!" Phineas said. Everyone took off.

The _Camptosaurus_ herd saw the threat and began to yelp in fear; they took off running in the opposite direction on their hind legs. Despite their size, these herbivores were quite agile and were as graceful as gazelles. Unfortunately, _Ceratosaurus_ was fast for his size too. Like a giant bird, his legs carried him quickly over the plains, toward Phineas and the others!

The kids ran as fast as they could, but the _Camptosaurus_ were getting widening the gap, while _Ceratosaurus_ was closing in on his. Phineas took a moment to look back at their pursuer. It was possibly one of the most ferocious carnivores to ever to roam the Jurassic, he thought. The dinosaur ran with its jaws agape and its hand claws ready to seize prey. With every step the _Ceratosaurus_ took, the closer and closer it came.

"We are not going to be able to outrun him!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing that out!" Candace said. "Surely you can think of something!"

"There's not much we can do now, Candace."

"Just build some weapons or something."

"We're kind of on the run here."

"Build a platform that runs by itself that you can–"

"We can't build anything on the run, Candace. We're just going to have to outsmart this guy."

Candace looked ahead at the fleeing _Camptosaurus_; they seemed to be heading towards the herd of _Apatosaurus_. The gentle giants were still grazing on ferns. "I think they're heading toward those dinosaurs."

"Perfect. I bet they can fend off the _Ceratosaurus_," Phineas said. "Let's see if we can reach them before the _Ceratosaurus_ reaches us."

"Yeah we'd better make it, Dinnerbell," Buford said.

The herd of large dinosaurs was no more than 30 feet from where they were, but the _Ceratosaurus_ was closing in. It emitted a high-pitched roar. Just then, Phineas remembered the _Dryosaurus_ they saw earlier, and how they were able to escape. "Everyone split up!" Phineas exclaimed.

The others obeyed and they forked off in different directions (except Baljeet, as he was snatched up by Buford). The _Ceratosaurus_ snapped its jaws angrily and came to a stop, trying to figure out which one it should pursue. It looked from the right and to the left and the right again. It was temporarily confused.

Now far enough away, Phineas and the others began running diagonally toward each other and toward the herd of herbivorous dinosaurs. Unfortunately, not too long before they all should have reformed, Vanessa stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. A raspy roar escaped the _Ceratosaurus' _jaws as he bounded toward Vanessa.

"Great, we're all together," Phineas said.

"Where is Vanessa?" Baljeet asked.

The others looked back and saw her struggling to get off the ground quickly enough to escape the predator. "Help me!" Vanessa cried.

Ferb, the only person who could have realistically saved Vanessa, narrowed his eyebrows and darted toward Vanessa. The _Ceratosaurus_ roared, racing to reach Vanessa before Ferb did. Unfortunately for him, the Ferb reached Vanessa first.

"Thanks, Ferb," Vanessa said as she helped him to her feet. Ferb gave a thumbs up. That's when they noticed the _Ceratosaurus_ was slowly approaching the pair.

Not too far away, Baljeet asked, "Shouldn't we help them?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, Ferb knows what he's doing. Any sudden movements could trigger the dinosaur to attack."

"But we all run up to it together, shouldn't we be able to scare if off?"

"Who knows. Besides, we're too far away. By the time we reach them, whatever's going to happen will have already taken place."

"Well what's it doin' now?" Candace asked, nervously.

"The _Ceratosaurus_? Oh he's stalking; predators sometimes get confused when prey they're unfamiliar with doesn't run away."

Ferb stood firm in front of Vanessa, determined to protect her; meanwhile the _Ceratosaurus_ stood no more than 15 feet away and struggled to try and figure out why the prey wasn't running away. The prey it normally hunted either ran away or stood firm to fight back, so _Ceratosaurus_ wasn't sure whether this prey had some secret weapon he didn't know about. He was being cautious. In an attempt to frighten the prey, _Ceratosaurus_ roared, blowing Ferb and Vanessa's hair. He snorted, sending puffs air out his nostrils.

Just then, Ferb reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal stick ruler. Candace groaned.

"Seriously, Ferb? A ruler?"

"Hold on a sec," Phineas cautioned, "he knows what he's doing."

Ferb held the ruler up to the sun, allowing the light to produce a bright glint off the metal. But the dinosaur wasn't deterred. He roared again. Ferb went into action; he lunged the ruler like a frisbe and it went whirling through the air. The edge of the ruler hit the inside of _Ceratosaurus_ open mouth, right in the gums, causing the dinosaur to growl in pain. He shook his head rapidly, as the ruler fell to the ground. Ferb grabbed Vanessa's hand and yanked her away from the scene. The two met up with the others.

"For a sec there, I was worried," Candace said.

"Well, thanks to Ferb, I'm alright now," Vanessa announced.

"That _was_ too close," Baljeet said.

"Um, hate to break up the moment, but we might want to get a move on," Buford uttered, gesturing toward the _Ceratosaurus_. The dinosaur had recovered, though suffered a minor wound in the gums, and was stalking toward Phineas' group.

"The _Apatosaurus_ are too far away for us to reach in time," Phineas said, disappointed.

Ferb tapped his shoulder and brought his attention to a pair of elephant-sized dinosaurs – one slightly larger than the other – walking nearby. They had small heads and plates running along an alternating row on the back and tail. The end of the tail was endowed with four spikes; this spiked tail is called a thagomizer. Fortunately, these dinosaurs were herbivores.

"Great spying, Ferb," Phineas exclaimed. "Guys, head over by those dudes over there."

Phineas and the others took off running; it was now that _Ceratosaurus_ chased after its prey with great ferocity. Its tail swung back and forth as it ran. As the time-travelers neared the herbivores, the two dinosaurs – perhaps a male and a female – looked up and bellowed. These animals were simply massive up close! These were some of the most iconic dinosaurs; even Vanessa knew what they were.

"_Stegosaurus_, right?" Vanessa asked. Ferb nodded.

"Let's stay out of the way," Phineas suggested. The others agreed and moved out of the way of the majestic herbivores. The dinosaurs now paid no attention to Phineas and the others, because the much more dangerous _Ceratosaurus_ was now coming into view.

The _Ceratosaurus_ slowed its pace forward as it neared the _Stegosaurus_. It roared once again, but the _Stegosaurus_ were not impressed. The larger individual walked in front of the other one and made a low guttural bellow; it stomped one of its back feet on the ground. But the _Ceratosaurus_ didn't back down. It clicked its claws together, thinking about its next course of action.

"What are they doing?" Candace asked.

"I think the _Stegosaurus_ are putting on a dominance display," Baljeet explained. "Oh! Look!"

The larger _Stegosaurus_ turned to its side, showing off its great size and the row of plates on its back. The plates were diamond-shaped and stretched from its neck, where they were very small, all the way down its back, where they were largest, and down to the tail, where the spikes were. There were 17 plates in all. The _Stegosaurus_ bellowed again as his plates began to turn bright red as they rapidly became filled with blood. The tail swung slowly from side to side, prepared to strike the hungry predator should it attack.

"Man, he's gonna get it the hard way," Buford commented.

The _Stegosaurus _never took its beady eyes off the predator; it was determined to protect its mate. You couldn't really be sure what was going on inside of the brain of a _Stegosaurus_, but you could be positive that it knew when the perfect moment to strike would be. _Ceratosaurus_ roared, flashing its pearly white teeth, hoping to scare _Stegosaurus_ into fleeing and making it possible to attack. Unfortunately, there wasn't an appropriate moment to do so. Confused and intimidated by the stegosaurs' display, _Ceratosaurus_ began to slowly back away.

"Great, he's leaving!" Candace said.

_Ceratosaurus_ turned and after taking a final glance back at the _Stegosaurus_ pair, he began walking calmly away to find more suitable prey.

Phineas and Ferb have each other a high five. "That was awesome!" Phineas exclaimed.

"You kidding me? 'Awesome' wouldn't be the word I'd use," Candace said.

* * *

The mother _Gargoyleosaurus_ bellowed quietly, standing in front of its baby. Isabella stood in front of the Fireside Girls.

"She doesn't look too happy," Jenny said.

"Hold on," Isabella said. She slowly approached the mother dinosaur.

"I can't look!" Adyson cried.

Isabella bravely took ripped some fern fronds off the nearest fern and held them out to the _Gargoyleosaurus_. At this, the mother seemed to change her attitude. She approached Isabella and sniffed the ferns. "It's OK," Isabella whispered, "we're not going to hurt you."

Then _Gargoyleosaurus_ opened her mouth and engulfed the ferns. Isabella giggled. "It's alright, girls. She's OK." The other girls approached the dinosaur slowly. "She was probably just nervous before."

Despite her appearance, the _Gargoyleosaurus_ was actually a rather friendly animal, it turned out; it only was aggressive when scared. "So these guys only eat plants?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, they'd be too slow to catch much of anything anyway."

Ginger fed the baby dinosaur, who seemed fond of the younger ferns. "He's so cute!"

Adyson snapped her fingers. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

* * *

"That's strange, this should be working by now," Doofenshmirtz said as he checked the control panel right next to him. He and Perry had been cooped up in the time machine for some time now, waiting for it to boot up. "OK, something's up. Maybe there's a screw I didn't screw all the way or–"

The machine suddenly fired up and began vibrating around wildly.

"Ha, ha! It's _working_!" he exclaimed. "Here we go, Perry the platypus!"

The machine started spinning around and around in circles until it finally disappeared.

"Ahhh!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "Getting . . . dizzy!"

The machine swirled and swirled through space and time.

**(Back in Time – Huey Lewis)**

Then it finally came to an abrupt stop, causing Doofenshmirtz to hit his head on the wall.

"Ouch, my nose. No matter, we're here!"

Doofenshmirtz opened the door of the time machine to find he saw the time machine had landed in what looked like a large arena with a crowd of people cheering from the sidelines. Several Roman guards stood at various areas around the place.

"Well this can't be right," Doofenshmirtz said. Suddenly, chains began to rattle as a large gate door was lifted open, revealing two yellow-glowing eyes inside. "Oh dear." Unfortunately, Dr. Doofenshmirtz' time machine had landed him and Perry in the Roman Colosseum.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry watched a large Bengal tiger strode out of its confinement. Its eyes were fierce and its pearly white teeth glinted in the sunlight above. This tiger wasn't very friendly . . . and it was free! Roaring, the tiger bounded for the time machine's occupants.

"Got to get out of here!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

He slammed the door shut, pressed some buttons and just as the tiger was about to leap onto the machine, it swirled rapidly and vanished. The machine spun around wildly, and Doofenshmirtz struggled to stay in one spot. Perhaps he should have installed some sort of mechanism to keep occupants inside the machine from getting dizzy.

The machine came to a stop again, Doofenshmirtz grinned. "Alright, this time, I'm sure we're here!"

He opened the door . . . and saw that he'd landed in a large crude runway for airplanes. This definitely wasn't Jurassic Danville either.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his chin. "Hm, you know, I'd better recheck my calculations." After he finished his statement, a loud sound resembling a motor came from over head. "I wonder what that could be from." Looking up and behind him, he gasped – a biplane, the Wright Flyer to be precise, was coming in for a landing on the very runway Doofenshmirtz time machine was sitting on! "Alright, time to go!"

Doofenshmirtz pressed the button and the machine took off again, narrowly avoiding getting run over by the very first working airplane.

(**End of Song**)

* * *

Doofenshmirtz opened the door once more, he'd begun to loose count of how many times he'd arrived at the wrong time period: in this afternoon alone, he and Perry had seen the eruption of Pompeii, the Revolutionary and Civil War, two knights in the middle of a joust in Medieval times, almost got trampled by a herd of stampeding bison in the pioneer days and finally saw when Doofenshmirtz was just a boy and forced to stand outside all of the time as a garden gnome.

As the time machine stopped once more, Doofenshmirtz held his forehead. "Man, I've got to install some sort of anti-dizzying device," Doofenshmirtz told himself. "Are you dizzy, Perry the platypus?" When he looked at Perry, the platypus still had his normal glaring facial expression. That was when Doofenshmirtz realized that he had some sort of helmet underneath his fedora. "Oh, so _you've_ got an anti-dizziness helmet? That's just not fair. Anyway, this has to be the right stop. I can't take any more of this spinning."

Hoping he wasn't about to get into the wrong time period again, he opened the door to his time machine and stumbled out into a primordial forest. There were large red wood trees towering above him and ferns littered the forest floor. The sounds of strange animals could be heard from all around and there was much fog in this part of the woodlands, giving the place a rather eerie appearance. _I can't believe it . . ._ Doofenshmirtz thought. "I've made it! Now I'm going to be supreme and rightful ruler of the entire . . . TRI-. . .STATE . . . AREA!"

Perry chattered.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, watch as I begin my evil scheme."

Doofenshmirtz picked up Perry's T. rex skull cage and the Time-Alteration-inator, closed the door to the time machine and started moving deeper into the forest. "Now we've got to find some dinosaurs," Doofenshmirtz said. Needless to say, Perry definitely had his work cut out for him this time!

* * *

**A/N: In this story, I've tried to create a healthy balance of dinosaur facts and the fun, thrill and humor we all love from the Phineas and Ferb show. Do you think I've succeeded so far? What's your favorite dinosaur to appear in the story so far? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Anyway, that's it for this week. Please be sure to favorite, follow and review on this story and please check out my other fanfic, "Take 2 With Phineas and Ferb – Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar", because I can't continue it without questions from reviewers (you can check it out for more information). Until next time, r&r!**


	6. A Sticky Situation

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 6: A Sticky Situation**

**A/N: Once again, we've got several species of dinosaurs appearing in this chapter. I'll also spend some of this chapter focusing on Irving and a rarely seen character from the show. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Irving whistled to himself as he managed the control panel. He was really excited just to have the opportunity to manage one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. He sung to himself: " Oh, never lick a tree below the dog line. If it's brown and sticky do not pick it up! "

"Hi, Irving," said Django as he approached.

Irving looked up and waved. "Oh, hi there."

"What are you doing today? Where's Phineas and Ferb?"

"Oh they're back in time. See the time portal?"

Django whistled in amazement. "Wow, they made that? It actually goes back in time?"

"Yes siree it does. They went back to the Jurassic."

"Can I go through it?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Irving explained. "I don't know where they are and if you go in there alone . . ."

"I see."

"But Phineas promised to let me see a dinosaur before we close the time portal. I can't wait!"

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing kids. If I had half the amount of talent they have . . ."

Irving straightened his glasses.

Django asked, "So what are we doing now?"

"Well, we're just going to have to wait until they come back. They could be a while, but that's OK, because I have books to read."

"Did anyone else go in there with them?"

"Yeah. There was Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls, Candace, Stacy and your sister, Jenny."

"Jenny's in there? No fair. Oh well. Hey I'm kinda thirsty. Why don't we go into the house and get something to drink."

"I don't know." Irving looked thoughtful. "I don't want to leave the machine unattended."

"Don't worry about it. We'll just go in right quick and come right back out. What could happen?"

"I guess . . . only if it's quick."

"Then let's hurry."

Django and Irving dashed for the kitchen."

"No more than 60 seconds though," Irving added.

* * *

"Whee!" Isabella chimed as the _Gargoyleosaurus_ mother walked briskly through the forest. She and the other girls were all sitting on the back, neck or tail of the ankylosaur and were riding her through the area. The mist on their faces felt cool and refreshing. The only occasional discomfort of this was when the low tree branches would slap against their faces. Otherwise, it was fun.

"Low branch!" Adyson said.

The girls ducked.

"So where is this dinosaur taking us?" Stacy asked.

"Who knows," Isabella answered. "I think this is kind of fun."

"She's heading for that cave over there!" Milly noted.

Indeed, the _Gargoyleosaurus_ and her baby trudged toward the mouth of a relatively small cave. The girls didn't speak as they entered it. Like most caves, it was dark and damp. Stalactites and stalagmites protruded from the cave ceiling and floor. Water droplets fell from the roof of the cave. The baby _Gargoyleosaurus_ squealed and nuzzled his mother's leg for comfort.

"He's so cute," Ginger said.

The cave turned out to be small, and soon enough they reached its end. On the other side, as they came out into the light, they saw a large pool of water, surrounded by sand and a few trees and other plants and rocks. The area was in situated inside a crater, meaning there was a wall of rock on all sides. The only way in or out of this area was via the cave.

"Wow! This is awesome! Let's check it out!" Gretchen suggested.

The girls hopped off the dinosaurs and began walking around.

"OK, could someone tell me where we are?" Stacy asked.

"I think we're in some kind of bowl-shaped crater," Katie said.

"That's how craters are supposed to be shaped," said Gretchen.

As the girls looked at the water, they noticed clouds of steam were rising up from it. The ankylosaurs took no notice of the water and began licking some strange rocks nearby.

"What are they up to now?" Jenny questioned.

Isabella scanned the field guide for information. "Aha! It says here that some animals will lick special rocks to obtain precious minerals from the salt on the rocks. So apparently, that's what our ankylosaurs are doing. That's why they came here."

Ginger pinched her nose. "Does anyone else smell that?"

Stacy asked, "Smell what?"

"That rotten egg smell? It stinks!"

The other girls sniffed the air – yes, they all could smell the scent of rotten eggs.

"Where's that smell coming from?" Katie questioned.

"I know!" Milly said. "That's the smell of sulfur. It comes from the water and produces a strange rotten eggy-smell. My grandmother once had a water problem in her house and it made the whole place smell rotten."

"But what's with the steam?"

"It's probably volcanic."

"Well, in that case," Jenny began, "I don't want to stay here too long."

"Hey guys!" Holly yelled. She was standing near some bushes not far from the rock wall. "Look at this."

The other girls came over and saw the skeleton of a small Jurassic mammal. No one was able to identify it.

"Poor little guy," Isabella said. "I wonder how it died."

"There won't be anything left of it soon," Holly said.

Suddenly, a loud call echoed across the landscape. Even the _Gargoyleosaurus_ looked up. The mother bellowed worriedly. The call seemed to have come from a large dinosaur. Perhaps this would be a good time to check it out.

"I guess we should get a move on, girls," Isabella said at last. The girls said goodbye to their _Gargoyleosaurus_ friends and trekked back into the cave.

* * *

"You do know that 60 seconds is a minute, right?" Django asked. The two of them were exiting the Flynn-Fletcher house with cold glasses of lemonade.

"Of course I do," Irving responded. "Everybody knows that!"

"So why'd you say 60 seconds rather than a minute?"

"Because a lot of people use the word 'minute' to mean a short amount of time. When I say 60 seconds, I mean literally 60 seconds!"

They reached the control panel and began to drink. Django looked in the direction of the time portal and noticed the entrance didn't show any green and purple swirling stripes anymore. In fact, you could see right through the circle, meaning the time portal was off.

"Is that thing supposed to be off, Irving?"

Irving looked up in surprise. "Hey, that's strange." He walked onto the platform and went through the circle. "This is never supposed to be off, just in case they need to come back in a hurry." He quickly went to the control panel: it was off too! "Wait, you know, I think I tripped on something on the way back here from the kitchen. Maybe it was the cord . . ."

". . . and it was pulled out of the outlet," Django finished. The two boys followed the cord all the way back to the outlet.

"You know when something's not working on TV shows, it's almost always because it's unplugged."

"Yeah, I did notice that."

They reached the outlet with the cord fully plugged in! _Plugged in_!

Irving and Django looked at each other in alarm.

* * *

"Come here little dinosaurs," Doofenshmirtz called. "Come out, come out wherever you are. I know they're around here somewhere."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was still walking through the red wood forest. Unlike before, the forest was more open and fog was absent, so the blue sky and sunshine could be seen. Perry sat in the T. rex skull, waiting for Doofenshmirtz to sit his cage down so he could escape. As always, Perry was planning on how he'd escape ahead of time, not that he needed a long time to figure out the traps.

"I don't know about you, Perry the platypus, but I'm wiped out from all this walking." Doofenshmirtz sat down. "Phew! Maybe I should invent some kind of pick-me-up-and-take-me-there-inator or something . . . all that walking and we haven't seen any dinosaurs yet. Well, I'm sure we'll find them pretty soon, I mean, how hard could . . ."

Bird-like squawking and chattering was heard from not too far away. Doofenshmirtz got up and stretched. "Well, I wonder what's making those noises." Quietly, Doofenshmirtz snuck into some shrubs with his time-alteration-inator in hand. He didn't want to alert whatever was making the noises. The closer he got, the louder the sounds grew. _Must be dinosaurs_, he thought. Peering through the foliage, he finally saw them: six or seven small dinosaurs, about 4 feet tall and seven feet in length. They were theropods, as they walked on two legs and had grasping forearms with sharp claws, long tails and jaws lined with sharp teeth. Their heads were long and had large eyes; they were black on the upper-half of their bodies, but the lower half was pale. These dinosaurs were called _Ornitholestes_.

* * *

The male _Stegosaurus_ began to settle down; his mate was still glancing around the area cautiously, looking out for other predators nearby. About 15 feet away, Phineas watched the creatures in amazement, looking at them from head to toe. The majestic dinosaurs were each about the length of a school bus and must have weighed 4 tons. They had strong legs to stand upon and 17 diamond-shaped plates running down their necks, backs and tails. At the end of their tails were four spikes, each one a meter long; just as Phineas and the others had witnessed, these were used to ward off predators, like _Ceratosaurus_.

"I hear _Stegosaurus_ has a brain the size of my walnut," Vanessa said.

"Well, it is actually about the size and shape of a dog's brain," Baljeet explained. "Not the size of a walnut."

"Still, that _is_ pretty small," Candace agreed, "for such a big animal." The male _Stegosaurus_ began nibbling on some ferns; it glanced back at the human observers with a similar expression to that of a staring cow. "Yeah, they're not too bright."

"They don't need big brains to survive," Phineas said. "That's why they've got brawn."

The male _Stegosaurus_ bobbed his head up and down and growled. The female looked in his direction, curious. Then the male's plates began to turn bright red once again. He swayed his enormous body from side to side, and the female began to approach slowly, bobbing her head in return.

"What are they doing now?" Buford asked. "If they're trying out some new dance moves . . . they need a new instructor."

The 5-ton _Stegosaurus_ were oblivious to the kids watching near them. They seemed completely focused on each other. At one point, the female _Stegosaurus_ knelt her head closer to the ground, taking on a crouching posture, while the male stood straight and tall, showing off his colorful plates. He gently swayed back and forth.

Phineas grinned. "Aw, I think they're courting. See how the male's trying to attract the female's attention, kind of like a peacock."

The male dinosaur bellowed again and stomped the ground with one of his back feet. So far, the female was very impressed. She responded to his affections by gently rubbing her body along his. Her plates slowly began to turn bright red as well.

"Looks like it's going pretty well," Phineas said. "You know, no one's ever really known what _Stegosaurus_ actually did with its spinal plates. Well . . . I guess we know now."

Candace said, "Yes, yes you do." Candace seemed transfixed by the actions of the courting dinosaurs. Somehow, these large creatures were able to move in a graceful and elegant fashion. _They're beautiful_. Candace raised her camera to take a picture. Then a thought occurred to her: _Wait a minute, I can use these pictures as proof to show Mom when we get back!_

Just then, the bellow of another _Stegosaurus_ was heard from not too far away. The two dinosaurs Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace and Vanessa were watching froze and looked in the direction of the noise.

"I wonder what is going on over there," said Baljeet.

"We'd better go and check it out," said Phineas. "We'll these two love-saurians to themselves."

"Yeah, good idea," Vanessa agreed. She looked over at Candace, who was still eying the dinosaurs. "Hey, girl. You coming?"

"Huh? Oh me? Yeah sure."

* * *

Phineas rounded the corner of a huge rock face, a couple hundred yards from the _Stegosaurus _pair. Then he was able to spy a large mud-colored pond surrounded by trees and cycad plants – a welcome sight to an herbivorous dinosaur. In the middle of the pond was another _Stegosaurus_. It was roaring loudly.

"Here's the source of the noise, guys," Phineas explained as he watched the stegosaur through the binoculars. "I wonder what he's doing in that pond."

"Probably just taking a bath," Vanessa said.

"But he's in the mud, it can't be helping too much," Candace objected.

"Hold these, twerp," Buford said to Baljeet as he piled his backpack and other safari gear into Baljeet's arms.

"Where are you going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going for a dip." With that, he ran toward the muddy pond.

Candace sighed. "Well, some of us prefer staying clean."

"Yahoo!" Buford cried as he landed in the mud near the edge of the lake. "This is what I'm talking about."

The others walked over to the pond, but they rejected the idea of going in because they didn't want to get dirty.

"Ah!" Buford sighed in relaxation.

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. "For crying out loud. I prefer hot tubs, myself."

"Hey, my Ma said that if there's a five-ton Jurassic reptile otherwise known as a _Stegosaurus_ sittin' in a muddy pond, I should too."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Baljeet exclaimed. "She was probably speaking metaphorically."

Vanessa whispered to Candace, "Is he always this . . . uh . . . resistant?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Candace answered.

The _Stegosaurus_ meanwhile, didn't seem very happy to stay in the pond; he was bellowing and moaning while continuously pulling its feet up out of the mud before trying to do the same with another foot, only to get the first one back in the mud.

Vanessa winced. "You know, I think he's stuck."

Phineas frowned. "You might be right, Vanessa."

"Buford! How on earth is anyone supposed to get those mud stains off of your clothes?" Baljeet asked.

"Easy," Buford answered. "I'll use you as a sponge." He gave a relieved sigh as he closed his eyes, relaxing in the mud.

A growl came from behind the group. They whirled around to see the _Ceratosaurus_ had also been attracted by the sounds of the _Stegosaurus_!

"Ugh! Not him again!" Candace complained.

"Hold on, I don't think he's hunting us," Phineas cautioned. "Nonetheless, we should give him a wide-birth, just in case. I think he wants the _Stegosaurus_. Buford, you'd better get out of the pond."

Buford sighed. "Well, if I must." But as he tried getting out, he realized he wasn't budging. "Hey, wait a minute, this isn't mud!"

The others gasped.

"Oh no! It is quicksand!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Now the _Stegosaurus_ and Buford began to panic as the _Ceratosaurus_ began its slow, cautious approach.

* * *

The flock of _Ornitholestes_ appeared to be foraging for whatever they could find on the forest floor. Their body design was not too unlike a bird; the way they bobbed their heads and the way they walked. The creature cawed to each other with bird-like calls. One _Ornitholestes_ bent down to scratch at a fallen log with his hand claws. This is when Doofenshmirtz noticed the double row of quills going down the top of each of the dinosaurs' necks.

"Alright, now to shoot them with my time-alteration-inator," Doofenshmirtz told himself. He raised the device and fired. A green beam zoomed from the machine and hit the nearest _Ornitholestes_. The dinosaur stood up to its full height and squawked; its eyes turned from dark yellow to a bright green. The other dinosaurs didn't understand what was going on. Then Doofenshmirtz fired at the other six and they suffered the same effects. "Ha! Now I have the beginning of my dinosaur army! Follow me, my minions."

* * *

Agent P scanned his trap. Surely there was a way to get out. He normally found a way out sometime before Doofenshmirtz figured out how to finish his evil plan. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of squawking through the foliage. This is when Doofenshmirtz paraded into view, behind him was the beginning of his dinosaur army that would build and defend his empire. Perry figured that the machine had scrambled the animals' brains so that they would think Doofenshmirtz was their leader. They would do anything he asked.

"Hello, Perry the platypus. I'm back!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Meet the beginning of my dinosaur army!" Perry glared at the scientist. "Now they're going to start their work." Doofenshmirtz began giving orders to the dinosaurs: "You two, go get me some more _Ornitholestes_ minions. You three there, start building a fort. Uh, we'll just call it Fort Doof or something. You last two can start guarding the place. Let's get this thing started! Ha!" He turned back to Perry. "Watch, Perry the platypus, as I finally take over the entire Tri-state area!"

* * *

Buford realized he was sinking deeper into the quicksand and tried struggling free. "Hey guys, get me outta here!"

"Hang on there, Buford," Phineas said. He looked over at the _Ceratosaurus_; it was definitely getting closer to the pond. At the moment, Phineas still wasn't sure if it wanted to hunt them again or if it was after the stegosaur. But he still didn't want to take any chances. "You have to quit struggling, Buford, otherwise you'll only sink deeper."

"We need some rope or something," Baljeet said, getting panicked.

"Here, use this!" Vanessa said. In her hands she was holding some rope from her backpack. She lunged it at Buford. The boy grabbed onto the other end. "Hang on, Buford."

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Candace and Vanessa grabbed their end and tugged hard, trying to pull Buford out. Buford hung on as tightly as he could.

"Get your body level with the mud!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Buford forcefully was able to get his body in a horizontal position and slowly but surely, he was being pulled from the mud. But _Ceratosaurus_ was getting closer. He stopped and looked at his two menu options. Baljeet squealed.

"He is coming!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Pull harder! Harder!"

"Looks like Buford needs to take off a few pounds," Candace said.

"Hey!" Buford said.

The mud gave way and Buford flew onto the dirt; everyone fell backward.

"That was close, let's get out of here," Phineas said. Without another word, Phineas and the others got away from the quicksand. Fortunately, it didn't appear _Ceratosaurus_ was after them anyway. He was focused completely on the trapped _Stegosaurus_. The poor animal flailed around in the quicksand, whipping its spiked tail from side to side. Unfortunately, as _Stegosaurus_ couldn't turn its body to use its tail, it was useless. Phineas frowned. "Aw, the poor dinosaur's stuck. I wish we could help."

Candace said, "I don't think that's possible. I mean, he weighs 5 tons, right? Unless you guys can build something–"

"We don't have the tools. Besides, I'd hate to mess with the space-time continuum thing. Maybe sometime in the future, this _Stegosaurus_ will become an important and revolutionary fossil skeleton. Don't want to stop that discovery from being made. So maybe rescuing him wouldn't be such a good idea." Clicking his claws,_ Ceratosaurus_ continued advancing toward _Stegosaurus_.

"Wait, why'd the stegosaur get in there in the first place?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, he probably thought the quicksand was a water source. Animals make mistakes like that all the time, only to realize that when it's too late. This is a natural predator trap. I learned about them from watching a TV show. When an animal becomes stuck, it makes alarm calls, which attracts carnivores and scavengers, who also become stuck."

"Speaking of predators, look who else is joining the party," Baljeet said to draw everyone's attention to a trio of dinosaurs appearing at the top of a hill. One of them roared, causing _Ceratosaurus _to look back in alarm.

These new dinosaurs were larger than _Ceratosaurus_, with a height of about 10 feet and they stretched 25-28 feet long. Sharp teeth protruded from their mouths and deadly claws from their hands and toes. The carnivores were grayish-brown in coloration with black vertical stripes on their sides. Each dinosaur bore a small horn above each eye that was bright red in color. These dinosaurs meant business!

Candace gasped. "No, no, no! Not T. rex! _Not_ T. rex! We've done this before! We've got to get out of here!"

"Relax, Candace," Phineas encouraged. "They're probably after the stegosaur. Besides, like I said before, T. rex lived in the Cretaceous."

"So what are these guys then?" Candace asked, half-sarcastically.

Ferb started taking pictures of the new carnivores as they walked briskly toward _Ceratosaurus_' meal. The smaller theropod roared back at the local bullies, flashing his crest in a vain attempt to frighten them away.

"I think we've got a pack of _Allosaurus _here," Phineas said. "Someone check to see if I'm right, please."

Buford got the dinosaur book and said, "They're red-crested _Tyrannosaurus._ Sorry, Dinnerbell, you're dead wrong." Buford laughed.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Give me that." After looking it up, he glanced at Buford. "Like I said, they're _Allosaurus_. They aren't even big enough to be T. rex! This book says that, '_Allosaurus_ were the lions of the Jurassic. Though they looked a little like the more famous T. rex, _Allosaurus_ were very different dinosaurs. They were slightly smaller, had longer arms and were faster, able to run up to 30 mph in short bursts. Their teeth are very differently shaped from those of T. rex too; they were used for slicing through meat rather than crushing bone'."

"Real comforting, Phineas," Candace groaned.

The _Allosaurus_ had reached the _Ceratosaurus_ and growled loudly. _Ceratosaurus_ had no other choice but to retreat. As the larger dinosaurs roared at _Ceratosaurus_, he ducked his head to show submission and quickly ran out of the area and toward the forest. The _Ceratosaurus_ had no idea that the _Allosaurus _had saved his life from the quicksand. With the other dinosaur out of the way, the _Allosaurus_ could pay attention to the trapped _Stegosaurus_. The three of them slowly approached their prey, roaring loudly.

"Hey, _Allosaurus_ isn't that bad," Buford said. "They know how to muscle weaklings out of the way."

"You do remember that 'weakling' nearly ate you a few minutes ago, right?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, _Ceratosaurus_."

"Why are you talking to the dino. . .?" that was when Baljeet realized the nerd Buford was referring to. "Ha, ha, very funny," came Baljeet's sarcastic reply.

Poor _Stegosaurus_ didn't stand a chance against its attackers. The first _Allosaurus_ started moving toward _Stegosaurus_, its bird-like feet trudging through the thick mud. The carnivore stood over its prey, roaring. Now it was time for the feast to begin. The second _Allosaurus_ went to the opposite side of the _Stegosaurus_. Little did the two dinosaurs know that they were now trapped.

Phineas looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was leaving its noon-time position and was starting the journey toward the horizon. Within a few hours, it would be getting dark, and Phineas didn't want them to try and get back home at night in a strange ancient land such as this. "Hey guys, we should find the Fireside Girls and start heading back to the time portal."

"Yeah, we should," Candace agreed. "Where do we go from here?"

"That's easy, we'll just use the GPS. Ferb and I installed a tracking system in here that laid mental checkpoints along the path we used to get here every 100 feet or so. This way we won't have to find out way back at all."

"Good," Vanessa said.

The group started walking away from the quicksand. Candace looked back to get some more pictures to use as evidence for when she'd show Linda what the boys had been up to today.

* * *

**A/N: Candace just can't seem to get busting out of her mind, can she? Well, I've done six chapters so far, so what do you guys think? I hope by now the story hasn't gotten too boring or anything. In the next chapter, expect Agent P to do his usual thing with Doofenshmirtz and maybe we'll even find out what's wrong with the time portal. Hopefully Irving and Django can figure it out before Phineas and the others get back! Until I publish chapter 7, please review, favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, and check out my other fanfiction: "Take 2 With Phineas and Ferb". For now, r&r!**


	7. Allosaurus Fragilis

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 7: Allosaurus Fragilis**

**A/N: Alas, we're nearing the end of my story. Hope this story still maintains the "feel" of the show. So far, what has been your favorite dinosaur that's appeared in the story? If you like Apatosaurus, Allosaurus and Ornitholestes, then you are going to absolute fall in love with this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

"It's going perfectly!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "Just like I planned!"

The _Ornitholestes_ were quickly getting to work. Under Doofenshmirtz's command, they'd already moved "out of the Stone Age" as Doofenshmirtz put it, because he'd given the _Ornitholestes_ the ability to make metal tools. An _Ornitholestes_ blacksmith was busy near a blazing fire, creating axes and saws. Other _Ornitholestes_ were chopping down tree after tree to create a fortress; others chopped and carved the wood into building material, others were actually building the fortress, others were guarding the construction site and still others were capturing more _Ornitholestes_ so that Doofenshmirtz could put them under his control. In a sense, the dinosaurs had the mind of a robot.

"Isn't it wonderful, Perry the platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked, not really looking at his nemesis. "I mean this is actually working like a dream. Soon I'll have my own dinosaur empire! And there's nothing you can do about it, Perry the platypus. Ha! The only thing I'll have to figure out, other than the surviving extinction thing, is how to—no, Doris," he yelled to a nearby _Ornitholestes_ who was hammering log into the ground away from the construction site. "The wood stays on site. I mean, how are we supposed to build if it's all the way over there?" The dinosaur began picking up its wood pile to move it. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "As I was saying, Perry the platypus, the only thing I haven't worked out yet is just how to get electricity. I was going to build an Electricity-inator but I'd need to bring my other mechanical parts and then I'd have to enlarge the time machine just to fit all my equipment inside. And on the other hand, if I figured I could bring some sort of Electric-inator-creator-inator, but then I'd have to–

_POW!_ Perry had leaped up and slammed his fist into Doofenshmirtz's face. The scientist fell to the ground.

"Wait a second! How'd you get out of my trap?"

Doofenshmirtz saw that the T. rex skull's teeth were now scattered around the skeleton; amid them was a pair of tooth pliers.

"Aw come on!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "That skull was non-refundable, Perry the platypus. Non-refundable!"

Perry cocked one of his eyebrows.

"What? I paid 15 bucks for that thing!" Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Anyway . . . where was I? Oh yeah." Then he addressed the _Ornitholestes_. "You guys! Get that platypus!"

The _Ornitholestes_ immediately dropped their work and cast their dark nefarious glaze upon Agent P. They snarled and slowly began to stalk closer to the duck-billed mammal. They slowly encircled him.

* * *

". . . and so that's why we nicknamed her _Stegosaurus_," Buford concluded his story.

"So let me get this straight," Baljeet began, "you gave that girl that nickname just because she took a dinosaur personality quiz and got _Stegosaurus_?"

"Yep."

The group walked briskly through the open plains on their way back to the fern prairies. While walking, they passed the herds of _Camptosaurus_, the couple of _Stegosaurus_ and the _Apatosaurus_ herd; they were all feeding peacefully in their Jurassic home.

"You know, it's kind of funny," Phineas said, "that pretty much every single time someone time travels in a movie, book or TV series, they always go to the Cretaceous. People hardly ever visit the . . . hey guys, look at this, tracks!"

Phineas drew the others' attention to a set of large footprints heading into the same direction they were going. Each footprint was the size of a pickup truck tire!

"Pretty big tracks," Vanessa observed. "_Apatosaurus_?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Probably a young adult."

Ferb bent down to take some up-close pictures.

Phineas said, "But what's interesting me is the set of smaller set of three-toed tracks; they're heading in the exact same direction as the _Apatosaurus_. I think this is an _Allosaurus_, and its stalking the _Apatosaurus_."

"Wow!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Candace said, "Oh no! No, no, no, no! No! We are not _following_ one of those wretched killers. Didn't you see what happened to that _Stegosaurus_ at the quicksand? He was going to be torn to shreds in a matter of seconds! We barely escaped last time! I don't know about you guys, but I have to get back home so I can get you two busted."

"There is no reason to think the _Allosaurus_ is still nearby. These tracks might be several hours or days old."

"And we _have_ to go this way," Phineas said. "We'll just be on the lookout for any _Allosaurus_ that might be nearby. I'll let the Fireside Girls know to start making their way back to the time portal."

Candace groaned. "Well . . . alright. But we're making this _very_ snappy."

* * *

"Nooo!" Irving screamed as his knees buckled and he placed his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"All we have to do is find out what's wrong with the machine, right?" Django asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple. I mean, Phineas and Ferb left me in charge of their invention, and I failed! Now it's all my fault that they're trapped in some ancient time period . . . and it's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

"OK, don't worry, we'll figure this out. Um . . . we could have a technician come over and take a look at it."

"It's no use!"

"Or we could look at the instruction manual. We could also try to recalibrate the hover-drive system and back it up with the rubber motor. Then we should be able to replugin the telephoner-magnifier and we'll finally have just enough power to turn on the time portal."

Irving looked up at Django. "I have no idea what you just said."

"Neither do I."

* * *

"Do you think we should get back to the others?" Stacy asked Isabella.

"Probably. We can do that by following this trail out of the forest," Isabella pointed out.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Gretchen asked.

The girls listened, silent and still. That familiar cawing sound was heard once again. It seemed to be coming from the area near the dinosaur nest. Not saying a word, everyone hurried toward the source of the sound, knowing that if they were noisy, they would drive off the creature.

They all peered through the foliage to see a relatively small theropod dinosaur standing above the nest. It was an _Ornitholestes_. The dinosaur cawed to itself again.

"So that's our culprit," Isabella whispered.

The _Ornitholestes_ heard the sound of squeaking coming from inside the nest. It cooed. Perhaps it was the parent. Using its claws, the dinosaur scratched its way into the nest. Finally, it reached the precious young. Slowly _Ornitholestes_ stuck its head inside the nest. A moment later, he reappeared with a newly-hatched baby dinosaur in its mouth. The girls' eyes watered at the adoring sight. Looking at his surroundings, _Ornitholestes_ started to slowly walk away from the nest when suddenly . . .

A roar suddenly erupted from nearby as a much larger theropod! The girls gasped as the _Ornitholestes_ dropped the baby on the ground and cawed, lowering its neck quills to appear as innocent as possible. He wasn't the parent – he was an thief! The real mother was 10 feet tall. She looked a little like a tyrannosaur, but bore two red horns on its head. The mother dinosaur roared again and stormed into view, revealing her 28-foot body! She was massive!

Adyson quickly flipped through the field guide.

"That's one angry mom!" Stacy whispered.

"It's an _Allosaurus fragilis_," Adyson announced quietly.

_Allosaurus_ snapped her jaws as she slowly approached _Ornitholestes_. The smaller dinosaur began backing away, scared of being caught in the act of stealing. The large theropod lunged at the thief who leaped out of the way just in time before scampering off into the underbrush, screeching in fear. _Allosaurus_ sniffed the air and roared, proclaiming this nest as part of her territory. Then she bent down to observe the baby the _Ornitholestes_ had dropped. The baby appeared, frightened, but completely OK in every other regard. In fact, now that the mother had returned, the baby had the courage to stand up on her own two feet. She gurgled at her enormous mother.

"This says," Adyson announced, "'_Allosaurus_ were ferocious predators, but they also were caring parents toward their young. Mothers probably made nests similar to those of modern alligators, constructed of leaves, other vegetation and mud. The nest acts like an incubator and keeps the eggs snug and warm. As creatures that exhibit parental care, scent would have been very important to _Allosaurus_; it would have been important for the mother to get familiar with the scent of her newborns'."

Now the mother _Allosaurus_ used her enormous claws to scrape an even larger hole in the nest. This allowed seven more babies to wobbly walk out of the nest for the very first time in their lives. All the baby dinosaurs were so cute. Unlike their gray-colored mother, the babies were brown and mottled yellow to serve as camouflage.

"Isn't it weird that those little dinosaurs will be as big and terrifying as their mother when they grow up?" Ginger asked.

"That seems so impossible," Stacy commented.

Suddenly Isabella's walkie-talkie started to emit a loud static sound, causing the _Allosaurus_ family to look in their direction. The mother growled angrily. Quickly, Isabella turned the radio off, but their cover was already blown. Knowing she was being watched, the mother _Allosaurus_ began to approach slowly, sniffing the air as she came.

"We're doomed!" Jenny whispered.

"Not yet," Isabella encouraged.

"What do we do then, Chief?" Gretchen asked.

The ground vibrated as the _Allosaurus_ approached the bushes they were hiding in. There wasn't much time to think about the next course of action. If they were going to do something, they'd have to do it now.

* * *

The _Allosaurus_' nostrils flared as she reached the bushes. Any _Allosaurus_ this large can pose a great danger to a human observer, but a mother with recently hatched chicks is even more dangerous. The great creature bent down and her head sniffed through the bushes; if an intruder was nearby, she was determined to find it. Her acute sense of smell detected that something had indeed been in this spot. Had she scared the intruders away already? The scent was coming from nearby.

The _Allosaurus_ could have continued searching, but she knew that she needed to get back to her babies, as her nest is quite literally a magnet for scavengers. She turned and walked back to the nest.

* * *

Isabella watched with fright as the mighty _Allosaurus_ stomped away from them. She and the other girls had hidden underneath a fallen, rotting red wood tree. By hiding downwind, they had been able to successfully shield their scent from the ferocious predator.

"She's gone, girls," Isabella said. The others sighed in relief. "I think Phineas was calling. I'll call him back."

She turned the dial on top of the radio for the right frequency. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh there you are, Isabella," Phineas answered on the other end. "How are you guys doing over there?"

"Um, we're doing fine." Isabella giggled nervously as she neglected talking about their _Allosaurus_ encounter. "Yep, we're doing fine."

"What did you guys find in the forest so far?"

"Well, we've seen a Jurassic mammal, a pair of ankylosaurs, a volcanic crater, lots of red wood trees and even a dinosaur nest."

"Cool. Anyway, we're on our way back to the time portal. So we'll meet you there?"

"Sure, Phineas," Isabella said, dreamily.

"Great, I'll catch you later then."

"Bye."

Isabella turned the radio off to hear the giggling of her fellow Fireside Girls. She knew exactly why.

"How's your little Crumbcake doing?" Milly asked.

"Milly!" Isabella exclaimed. She noticed her cheeks were blushing, not helping the situation. "You know what? We should probably get going. The others are ready to head back to the time portal."

* * *

Candace watched alertly as a _Harpactognathus_ flew high over head. The creature was making a loud squawking sound. Candace glared. "Hey, no use teasing you!" she exclaimed. "I'm not the one who's going to end up being fossilized!"

"Looks like we've got a herd of _Apatosaurus_ up ahead!" Phineas said.

True to his words, the herd of _Apatosaurus_ they saw earlier was busy foraging in the fern prairie. The colossal animals behaved in a mild-mannered fashion, just like they did before. Unlike before however, the herd was more spread out over the prairie. A large individual near a grove of trees. He bellowed as he rose onto his hind legs, placing his front pair on a tree trunk. The tree creaked and cracked as the sauropod's weight was pushed against it and it finally fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Not much effort there," Vanessa said.

"He just uses his muscle," Buford said. "You gotta use it if you're going to survive in a place like this."

Baljeet argued, "You do know that brains are useful as well, right?"

The _Apatosaurus_ was now able to eat the delicious leaves that normally grew out of its reach. It arched its long neck over the fallen tree and began to strip the branches clean. Phineas pointed across the prairie at the forest where the Fireside Girls, Jenny and Stacy were exiting the forest. "Looks like we're just in time to meet them here. I didn't want to head back to the time portal until we were all back together so we don't have anyone get lost."

Candace squealed with excitement. "I can't believe it! All we have to do is get back to the time portal and I'll be able to bust my brothers! Ha!"

"And you're positive the time portal won't, like, disappear like everything else apparently does?" Vanessa asked.

"Not . . exactly." Candace frowned. "_But_, there's always the possibility that it won't."

Just then, a member of the _Apatosaurus_ herd looked up and created a high-pitched bellow. The other members of the herd also started to make a loud hullabaloo; _something_ was making them nervous.

"Um, guys," Baljeet started, "I think we have company."

"What do you mean, Baljeet?" Phineas asked. A roar echoed across the plains. It was a rather familiar roar, and one that struck fear into every animal in the area. Several _Dryosaurus_ – who were once feeding below the height of the tall ferns – scampered away as quickly as possible.

At the top of a small nearby hill, stood a large _Allosaurus_ – the lion of the Jurassic. The mighty predator clicked its claws in anticipation as it looked at the _Apatosaurus_ herd. From behind came four more _Allosaurus_. This was obviously a different pack from the one Phineas and the others saw at the quicksand, and they were hungry. The largest of the allosaurs roared and the pack rushed down the hill toward the herd. Quickly, the _Apatosaurus_ began to gather together.

"Oh dear, this doesn't look good," Phineas said.

* * *

Isabella and the other girls joined Phineas' group as they all watched the attack. The _Apatosaurus_ herd gathered in one spot; the adults began circling the younger individuals in the herd. Unfortunately, there was still an elephant-sized baby trying desperately to reach the herd in time. But the _Allosaurus_ were closing in!

"Look at them go!" Baljeet said.

Vanessa cringed. "You think he'll make it?"

"Hard to say," Phineas said, looking through his binoculars. Ginger and Stacy were taking pictures of the hunt while Ferb was getting video footage.

The baby _Apatosaurus_ yelped loudly, trying to get away from the pursuing predators. But at this size, the dinosaur was so heavy that when moving about, it needed at least three legs on the ground at once – this meant it was only able to quickly amble. The closest _Allosaurus_ emitted a loud growl. As predators, they were endowed with a set of ferocious claws on their forearms. Like those of an eagle, the _Allosaurus_ would use them to cling into the prey while their knife-like teeth sliced through flesh.

Suddenly, an _Allosaurus_ ran in front of the baby _Apatosaurus_ in an attempt to cut it off. Panicking, the prey changed directions. This time another _Allosaurus_ leaped into the air, despite its 2-ton weight, and landed on the side of the _Apatosaurus_! The baby yelped in pain; it rose onto its hind legs, causing the predator to fall to the ground. Then the baby continued "running" toward its herd.

"Go little guy!" Katie yelled. "You can do it!"

"I don't think he can," Buford said. "Well, that dinosaur lived a good long life among his family and friends. It's only a shame that we'll have to watch this innocent little baby dinosaur meet his untimely demise by the claws of a pack of merciless and deadly carnivores who see no reason to–"

"Buford!" Isabella groaned. "Enough of the eulogies."

"Hold on, I'm not done. When I think of this juvenile _Apatosaurus_, I remember how much she loved grazing in the fern prairies she called home. Most of her time was spent . . ."

The _Allosaurus_ were closing in for the final attack. In the herd, the adult _Apatosaurus_ seemed to finally realize that one of their herd members was in danger. A large (presumably female) individual roared and started walking briskly toward the scene of the hunt.

". . . she would have grown larger if only she'd managed to live a little longer," Buford continued. "It's a pity we weren't able to see her life blossom into bloom . . ."

"Maybe that's Mom," Isabella pointed out.

Our little _Apatosaurus_ stopped dead in its tracks as the _Allosaurus_ began to encircle it. They roared loudly at the baby. There was no where else for him to go! In a vain attempt to drive them away, the baby rose to his hind legs again. The _Allosaurus_ were not deterred . . . but just as they were about to go into the attack, four of the five _Allosaurus_ started backing away in a cautious fashion. One of them though didn't see the danger coming until, behind him, the approaching female _Apatosaurus_ turned around and began whipping her whip-like tail around rapidly. She swept her tail in the carnivore's direction and the _Allosaurus_ was thrown to the ground!

"Yoo-hoo!" Phineas exclaimed. "Way to go!"

"Hey!" Buford exclaimed. "I spent the last two minutes coming up with that eulogy. Now it's all a waste!"

The _Allosaurus_ got off the ground and backed into his fellow pack-mates. The mother _Apatosaurus_ stood next to her offspring, who was recovering from the shock of the attack. Behind the mother, a few more large _Apatosaurus_ were approaching. The _Allosaurus_ roared at the giants. This is when the _Apatosaurus_ started to create loud cracking sounds with their whiplash-tails; the sound was about as loud as a firing cannonball.

The human observers covered their ears.

"Oh man!" Buford yelled. "That hurts my ears!"

As predators with sensitive hearing, the _Allosaurus_ pack didn't like the sounds either. They shook their heads rapidly from side to side, trying to clear the sound that was scrambling their brains. Finally, they saw they'd lost this fight and they began to retreat. The Jurassic predators turned and ran away from the scene across the prairie. Now that the danger was gone, the _Apatosaurus_ started to calm down and walked back to the main herd. The mother craned her long neck down to her baby's height and she nuzzled him; the baby seemed happy to be rejoined with its mother.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Isabella chimed. "I'm glad that _Apatosaurus_ was able to teach those other dinosaurs a lesson."

"I like that the little guy made it," Jenny said. "Well, he's not really _little_, if you think about it, but he's still cool. I'm just glad the mother was able to reunite with her baby."

"Yeah," Candace cooed as she watched the graceful behemoths return to feeding. The Jurassic scene was really quite amazing – pterosaurs soaring above, _Apatosaurus_ roaming across the prairie, _Dryosaurus_ scampering around the area and—"Wait a minute! We've got to get back! I'm not going to miss out on this golden opportunity to bust you. Come on! Let's get a move on."

"Sure thing, Candace," Phineas said. "Mom's probably back from Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's house by now. We also promised to let Irving see a dinosaur before we turn the machine off."

As everyone turned and started walking back Isabella decided get one last look at the peaceful scene. Grabbing hold of her camera, she zoomed in on the _Apatosaurus_ mother and her baby. The baby was eagerly following its mother around as she ate; she was probably teaching him what and what not to eat, an important lesson for any herbivore. _SNAP!_ The picture was taken.

But at that moment, Isabella thought she heard a growl from nearby. She turned and saw a pair of eyes and a red-crested head glaring at her through the low-lying foliage less than 100 feet away. This was a member of the pack of carnivores Isabella had just saw attack the _Apatosaurus_ baby . . . and considering the hunt was unsuccessful, there was no doubt in her mind that this predator was ready for its next meal.

_Allosaurus_, Isabella thought as a shiver went down her spine.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Allosaurus and Apatosaurus definitely were given a lot of attention in this chapter, weren't they? Just so you guys and gals know, since we're nearing the end of Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure, I'll start back with my Jurassic World story again soon. In the next chapter, look forward to more Allosaurus, a Perry/Doofenshmirtz face-off and likely the conclusion to my story. Until then, be sure to follow, favorite and review on this story, check out my "Take 2 with Phineas and Ferb – Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar" story so that I can continue it and I'll see you all soon! Carpe Diem!**


	8. Allosaurus Rescue

**Phineas and Ferb's Dinosaur Adventure – Chapter 8: An Allosaurus Rescue**

**A/N: I'm a little bummed that this is the last chapter, because this has been a really fun story to write. In this chapter, expect lots of dinosaur action and a lot of the usual occurrences for the end of a Phineas and Ferb episode. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

"OK, here's our options," Irving said. "1) we try to build another time portal. 2) we go to the museum and use the time machine–"

"You said they were temporarily closing that section of the museum," said Django.

Irving slapped his head. "Yes, I did say that didn't I? OK, 2) . . . we can continue trying to see what's wrong with the time portal we have–"

"Why would we even need to build a new one, anyway?"

"In case we can't fix this one. If only Phineas and Ferb were on this side of the time portal. Baljeet might be able to help as well. 3) we could use the parts from this time portal to create a new one, or at least some sort of time-traveling technique to rescue them. Or . . . I'm out of ideas."

At the sound of the gate opening to the backyard, Irving and Django saw Jeremy Johnson, Candace's boyfriend enter the backyard. "Hey, Django, and Irving," he said, "have you see Candace?" Before the boys could answer, Jeremy continued, "speaking of which, where's Phineas and Ferb? They're normally doing something this time of day."

"Yeah, see that's the thing," Irving began. He went on to explain how they had constructed the time portal and that he had been in charge of the control panel. He talked about how Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Candace and the others went back in time and that the time portal was not working. "It's all my fault!"

"Whoa, chill there, buddy," Jeremy said. "I'm sure we can fix this thing. Just give me the manual."

Irving handed it over and Jeremy began flipping the pages.

* * *

The _Allosaurus_ slammed its foot into a puddle, making a giant splash! It was thundering after Phineas, Ferb and the others, chasing them through the fern prairie. Ever since the _Apatosaurus_ attack failed, this dinosaur had decided to go for smaller but easier targets.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried. "It's catching up!"

"Yeah, but there's not much we can do about it now," Phineas said.

"Why can't we ever _stop_ running from something for once?" Candace complained. "I can't count all the times we–"

"The time portal's up ahead I hope!" Buford said.

"Yeah," Phineas said. "It will open when we get within six feet of it."

Behind them, the _Allosaurus_ picked up speed. It roared loudly, striking fear into the humans it pursued.

* * *

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm no technical expert, but I don't see anything wrong. Did you guys check to make sure the cord is plugged in? Cause that's often the case."

"That was the first thing we checked," Django said. "Follow the cord yourself."

Jeremy trailed the cord with his eyes. He smiled and shook his head. "Aha! I found the problem."

"You did?" Django and Irving asked together.

Jeremy walked over to an outlet at the opposite side of the backyard where a cord was lying on the ground, unplugged. "See there's two cords that need to be plugged in."

"Oh. Well, let's plug it in!" proclaimed Irving.

Jeremy plugged the time portal in, Irving pressed the power button and the machine whirred to life. Spiraling stripes of green and purple appeared in the center of the time portal! It was finally working!

Phineas Flynn leaped through the time portal. "Great! We're back!"

"Phineas!" Irving cried. "Phew!"

After Phineas had returned, Ferb, Vanessa, Baljeet, Buford, Stacy, Jenny and the other Fireside Girls poured out of the time portal in a rush.

"What's going on?" Django asked. "You guys look exhausted!"

Phineas said, "Oh hi, Django! It's a long story. There was a pack of _Allosaurus_ we were watching as they attacked a herd of _Apatosaurus_, and then one of them took interest in us and . . . well, the rest is pretty obvious." Then he turned to Jeremy. "Hey, Jeremy. Didn't see you there."

"Where's Candace?" Jeremy asked. "She was with you right?"

"Well yeah she . . ." Phineas looked back at the time portal. "Oh dear."

* * *

"Ahh!" Candace screamed. The _Allosaurus_ was closing in fast. She'd dodged an attack further back, causing her to become separated from the rest of the group. She raced through the forest, not wanting to have anything to do with the predator. _Allosaurus_ roared again. "Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive!" She screamed.

Suddenly she came to a large fallen redwood tree. The only way past was to climb over it, something she didn't have time to do. She turned to face the large dinosaur. Her legs and teeth chattering, shaking she glared into the eyes of the animal coming toward her. As it approached, it slowed its run to a swift walk. The _Allosaurus_ never took its eyes off of Candace.

"This is where it ends, Candace!" she sobbed. "You lived a good life! You never got the Ducky Momo water bottle you wanted, but you lived a good life! It's over!"

"No it's not, Candace!"

Candace looked to her left to see Jeremy swinging in on a green vine toward her. The _Allosaurus_ looked in his direction and roared, snapping his jaws at him. He missed and Jeremy swooped up Candace on his downward swing.

"Jeremy!" Candace screamed.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa, Baljeet and Buford watched from nearby.

"He got her!" Vanessa said.

"Where on earth did Jeremy get that vine?" Baljeet asked. "No trees in the entire forest have vines!"

"Not to mention the vine's hanging from somewhere _above_ the tree line," Buford added.

"They do that in movies a lot," Phineas said. "We should get back through the time portal as Jeremy and Candace swing back in this direction."

* * *

The _Allosaurus_ roared angrily at having missed his prey. As the vine began to swing back downward, the dinosaur growled and lunged once again for the vine's occupants.

"Look out!" Jeremy cried.

_Allosaurus_ lunged forward and snapped his jaws shut as Jeremy adjusted how his weight was distributed on the vine so that it would miss. Then the dinosaur growled again and started chasing eagerly after its food.

Candace and Jeremy released the vine and fell back through the time portal where everyone else was.

The Fireside Girls cheered.

Django turned to Phineas, "So what did you say the dinosaur that chased you was?"

"An _Allosaurus_ _fragilis_," Phineas answered.

"And what does that look like?"

Suddenly Django's question was answered as the _Allosaurus_ burst through the time portal! Everyone screamed in terror; Isabella clung onto Phineas tightly. The dinosaurs roared and snapped his jaws, but unfortunately for him, his midsection was too large to fit the rest of his body through. Desperately, the carnivore tried his hardest to make himself fit.

"He's stuck!" Stacy cried. Irving gasped and quickly began taking pictures.

At that moment, Candace heard the familiar sound of Linda's voice in the house saying, "The tables cleaned, Vivian, why don't you take a seat?" Candace gasped.

"The dinosaur's stuck, Phineas, right?" Candace asked.

"By the look of it, we're going to have to find a way to get it back through."

"And it can't get out, right?"

"Well, that's kind of what _stuck_ implies."

Candace squealed and ran into the house.

Vanessa frowned. "Where's she going?"

"To get her mom," Stacy and Jenny answered together.

* * *

"Homemade bread is always going to be mejor," Vivian Garcia-Shapiro said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Vivian," said Linda. "Store-bought just doesn't have the same–"

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Candace screamed as she burst through the door. "You've got to come to the backyard to see what the boy's have done!"

Linda sighed. "What's going on Candace?"

"The boys built a time portal, went back to the time of dinosaurs and there's a living breathing dinosaur stuck in the time portal right now! You've got to come see it!"

Linda sighed again. "Alright, Candace, I'm coming."

* * *

Phineas watched as the _Allosaurus _struggled to try and fit through the time portal in vain. "We've got to get it back in."

"Can we just turn off the machine?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we don't want half an _Allosaurus_ in the present, do we? We just need–"

All of a sudden the time portal burst open as the _Allosaurus_ burst its way completely into the 21st century! Every gasped as the dinosaur stood to its full height and emitted an earth-shattering roar . . . and that's when a green-and-purple-striped vortex suddenly formed where the entrance to the time portal once stood. The _Allosaurus_ groaned in surprise as the vortex sucked him and the time portal itself into it and it all disappeared from sight, sending the dinosaur back to its home time. All evidence was erased that it was ever there.

"Wow," Irving breathed.

"Yep, that's _Allosaurus_ _fragilis_ for you," Phineas said, "the Lion of the Jurassic. Scary, but an awesome thrill!"

"And that's why it's a good thing _Allosaurus_ is extinct now," Ferb said.

"Yes, yes it is."

"See, Mom? Tell me you don't see a ten-foot tall carnivorous dinosaur stuck in a time portal!" Candace exclaimed as she brought Linda and Vivian outside.

"OK," Linda said, "I don't see it."

Candace looked dumbfounded. "B-b-but, it was right here! It was a giant machine and the dinosaur was stuck!"

"Hi kids," Linda said. "Why don't you all come in for some snacks?"

"Great, snacks!" Phineas exclaimed.

Candace sighed. Once again, she failed to bust her brothers.

As Baljeet, who was talking to Irving, passed by Candace he said, "Just wait till you see all the pictures and video footage we got. It is amazing!"

Candace grinned and looked at her camera. The gallery was still loaded with pictures of dinosaurs from today's adventure. She grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jurassic, Perry the platypus was slowly being surrounded by the pack of mind-controlled _Ornitholestes_. Doofenshmirtz was laughing evilly off to the side. As the dinosaurs closed in Perry backed into a small tree. He grinned, having formed a plan.

The _Ornitholestes_ attacked Perry; Perry broke a long branch off the tree behind him and knocked a dinosaur square in the head. With agility he swung the branch around wildly, knocking the dinosaurs away from him. As a dinosaur came in from the side, Perry leaped up and smacked it with his tail. Perry continued rapidly fighting off the _Ornitholestes_ using his branch and tail. As another came from behind, he gave it a hearty kick, sending it sprawling to the floor.

"You know," Doofenshmirtz said, "I probably should have made the _Ornitholestes_ make armor for themselves. That would have been a smart–" _POW!_

Perry slammed Doofenshmirtz to the floor with his fist.

"OK, that does it Perry the platypus!"

An _Ornitholestes_ leaped at Perry from behind, but the little mammal grabbed the creature's leg and swung it at Doofenshmirtz, knocking him back to the floor and causing him to drop the Time-Alterator-inator. Perry went for it. He poised to hit a certain big red button.

"No! Perry the platypus! Don't press the–"

Perry pressed the button and the inator exploded.

". . . self-destruct button."

Bright light flashed as the beginning of Doofenshmirtz' empire disappeared and was replaced by the trees that were cut down to create it. The _Ornitholestes_' eye color turned back to their usual shade. The dinosaurs got up off the ground and shook themselves off.

"Well, I suppose this couldn't get any worse," Doofenshmirtz said.

All the _Ornitholestes_ suddenly looked in Doofenshmirtz' direction and glared, snarling. They began to slowly approach him.

"Now wait a minute guys," Doofenshmirtz said, "I'm your leader, remember? You're supposed to build my . . ." The dinosaurs snarled. "Oh, what's the use? RUN!" Doofenshmirtz took off, and the _Ornitholestes_ followed him. They disappeared into the forest. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Perry walked into Doofenshmirtz' time machine and began booting it up.

* * *

The Flynn-Fletchers, the Fireside Girls, Stacy, Jenny, Vanessa, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, Jeremy and Vivian sat around the Flynn-Fletcher's TV in the living room, eating their snacks. Ferb had put all the pictures and video footage onto a disc – upon Candace's suggestion – and they all looked at the pictures and footage on the television. At the moment, the screen showed a picture of the _Ceratosaurus_ as it faced off with the _Stegosaurus_.

"As you can see here," Phineas said, "_Stegosaurus_ is able to change the color of its plates to frighten off potential predators, like this _Ceratosaurus_."

"So, this is from your Jurassic adventure today, is it?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"See, Mom?" Candace asked. "Photographic evidence. Phineas and Ferb are so busted!"

"Yes, they're quite skillful at computer-generated imagery," Lawrence said. "Aren't they dear?"

"Oh definitely," Linda agreed.

Candace slapped her forehead and sighed.

Vanessa asked her, "And you do this _every_day?"

"Yeah."

After Candace sat back down, disappointed, Jeremy said, "You know Candace, the reason why I came over today was to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight."

Candace lightened up. "Really?"

"Sure. You interested?"

"You betcha!"

"Grrr!" Perry the platypus gurgled as he waddled into the room, taking a seat next to Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said. "You missed out on our Jurassic dinosaur adventure."

* * *

The _Ornitholestes_ chased after Doofenshmirtz as he ran through the red wood forest. "Man, give me a rest guys!" he exclaimed. Finally, he found a small tree suitable for climbing and scrambled up it. The dinosaurs gathered below, snapping their jaws angrily.

"Ha, ha! You can't get me now, can you!"

Suddenly one of the _Ornitholestes_ sniffed the area a couple of times. He squawked; he and the rest of his pack ran off. Doofenshmirtz frowned.

"Hm, I wonder where they went off to."

That's when several little dinosaurs – they had large heads and jaws filled with sharp, little teeth and walked on two legs – started scampering beneath the tree. Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"Those _Ornitholestes_ were scared of those guys? That's a–"

A gust of air came from behind him. Doofenshmirtz looked back to see a full-grown female _Allosaurus_ standing behind him, only a few feet away. The dinosaur let out a loud roar and Doofenshmirtz screamed in terror.

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear, Doofenshmirtz is _not_ about to get eaten! Doofenshmirtz somehow gets back to the 21st century in time for the next episode of Phineas and Ferb. He will get back to Danville the same way he did in the episode "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World_" _in which he gets sent into another dimension. How he gets back is not revealed. Anyway, how did you all like the story? What was your favorite scene/part? Favorite dinosaur(s)? Please let me know, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. I'm kind of disappointed that the story is complete, because it was fun writing, but hey, this also means I'll be able to finally continue the other story I've been working on: "Jurassic World". I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I hope to write another Phineas and Ferb story in the future. Please be sure to favorite and review on this story, check out other stories I've written, and follow me if you want to know when I'm publishing the next chapter to my next story. Oh, and also don't forget to check out "Take 2 with Phineas and Ferb – Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar". Most of all, don't forget to Carpe Diem, which is Latin for "seize the day".**


End file.
